Hermione's Diary
by Radiant Innocence
Summary: What would happen if Ginny Weasley had never had Tom Riddle's diary? What if the Horcrux still existed, and was found by Hermione? What happens when the Dark Lord becomes intrigued by Hermione, and pulls her into his past? Read and Review!
1. Forever In Your Hands

**Hermione's Diary**

**Summary: What would happen if Ginny Weasley had never had Tom Riddle's diary? What if the Horcrux still existed, and was found by Hermione? What happens when the Dark Lord becomes intrigued by Hermione, and pulls her into his past? Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling. I am simply borrowing some of her genius to act out my ideas. I truly hope she doesn't mind.**

* * *

**********"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."  
― Sun Tzu - The Art of War.**

**Chapter One: **_**Forever In Your Hands**_

Hermione groaned as she rubbed her temples in the library. Those _damn _girls were back again. Giggling and making noise; when she was trying to study! It was beyond infuriating. Since when had the girls of Hogwarts decided to hang out in the library? She groaned and packed her bag; intent on heading to the Gryffindor common room; which was likely even louder than the library. She sighed and headed out the door.

_The room of requirement! _Hermione thought suddenly, _of course I could study in there! It'll be peaceful and quiet!_

Giddy at her realization, she ran pell-mell down the hallway towards the room.

She stopped in front of the wall and thought, _I need a quiet place to study._ She wasn't big on details. As long as it was quiet and there was a place for her to sit - she was a happy camper.

The walls opened to reveal a door, and Hermione rushed through it. Her eyes fell on room that was in Slytherin green - with a fireplace and a plush black couch. There was a bookshelf in the corner, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _Um, I don't recall asking for the damn Slytherin common room…_She shrugged and made her way over to the plush couch.

She pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and began reading quietly. She found her eyes drawn over to the books in the corner so often that she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. She sighed and got up from the couch, making her way over to the bookshelf. She was curious, and slightly excited because there may be books there she hadn't read.

Her eyes fell on the ancient books. They were dusty and they looked…Well, sinister. Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw a cover that clearly said: _Dark Curses and Potions. _

_These are dark arts books! _Hermione thought to herself, _Who would put these in here? I should tell Professor Dumbledore!_

She ran her hand hesitantly over the books spines, feeling power radiating from the dark books. She shivered when she felt a tingle run up her spine. _Yes, I must tell Dumbledore right away, _She could _not _read these; even though she adored the written word, especially those she hadn't read before.

She frowned when her eyes fell on the _only _small book on the shelves. It didn't have anything written on the spine, and it seemed rather thin. She hesitated, before reaching out and plucking the tiny book off the shelf. It didn't _look _sinister. There wasn't any writing on the cover either; and as she flipped through the pages, there was no writing either.

_How odd…_She thought to herself, turning the book over; and finally seeing a name written at the bottom.

_Tom Marlvolo Riddle_

It was obvious that this was a diary that had never been written in. _Perhaps this Tom Riddle is the person that put all these books in here, _Hermione contemplated as she eyed the crisp pages.

It was leather bound, and quite nice. She needed a new diary; her others being completely full. Maybe she could use this one?

Hermione frowned. That would be slightly odd, seeing as it didn't have her name on it; and the owner was possibly a very dark person. _It's just a un-used diary _Hermione thought to herself, _What harm could it do?_

She sprinted back onto the couch and opened the little book - dipping her quill in ink.

_My name is Hermione Granger, _She wrote in an elegant script. She always wrote nicely in her diaries, but her school-work was probably chicken scratch.

Hermione raised her eyes in surprise as she watched the ink _seep _into the diary, disappearing without a trace.

"What the hell?" Hermione said out loud, staring at the book with a flabbergasted look.

_Hello, Hermione Granger. My name is Tom Riddle…May I ask how you came across my diary?_

Hermione gaped at the book like a fish; watching the words that appeared seep away as hers had. A _book _was talking to her? That sounded like something she wished would be real - being the book nerd she was. But when it _actually _happened, it was downright creepy.

_Should I write back? _Hermione thought, _Why not? What harm could it do, right?_

_Hello, Tom Riddle. I came across your diary in the room of requirement. _

He had to know the room, how else would his diary be in here?

_I see. I hid my diary in that room about 50 years ago._

Hermione stared at the diary in shock. _fifty years? _The book definitely did not look to be that old.

_How are you speaking to me now? _Hermione asked, getting straight toward the point. She wanted to know what sort of magic this was.

_I am merely a memory; preserved in this diary for fifty years. I am so glad that you came across my diary, Miss Granger. It is nice to have someone to speak with._

She stared at the words. A memory? That _would _explain it; but she had a feeling that was not _all _this was. His responses were as if he were actually _real. _

_Just a memory? _

She watched as his reply popped up instantly.

_You're clever aren't you? Yes, I am a memory. But I was trapped here fifty years ago…I'm not sure what happened. I was simply doing a spell with a friend. The spells collided and hit me…The next thing I know; I'm stuck in this diary, with no means of escape._

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Being hit with two collided spells can be extremely dangerous…Ranging from being put into a permanent coma - to making a foot grow out of your forehead.

_I see. That would prove to be extremely dangerous. What spells were you working on? Perhaps I can help._

Hermione smiled. She couldn't help but to pity this poor boy. She couldn't imagine being trapped for that long. She would surely go insane. He seemed nice enough; perhaps she could find a way to free him? That would definitely be the good thing to do.

_You're very kind, Miss Granger. Although, I cannot say which spells we were working on; seeing as we were trying to invent them. I wish I could be more help, but it seems that I'll be stuck here forever…At least now I have a charming person to talk too._

She smiled as she eyed his words. He was so _polite. _He seemed like a true gentleman; and flattery rose in her. She supposed it was because he was from the past; but she had always admired how men _use _to act around ladies. Now, they'd simply wolf whistle at her. It was extremely irritating; and not flattering in the least.

_Thank you, I wish I could help you though. I cannot imagine being stuck somewhere for fifty years. It surely must be maddening. I can look into it; if you would like?_

Hermione eagerly waited his reply; sitting up on her knees.

_That would be so kind of you, Miss Granger. I would appreciate any help; but if you cannot find anything, don't worry. I have accepted my fate, and I will not get my hopes up._

_You seem like a very intelligent girl though, and I'm sure if someone could find a way, it would be you, Miss Granger._

She smiled and swelled with pride as she read his words. He was so kind; and he didn't expect a miracle. It made pity rise in her as well, as she read that he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

_I promise, I will do what I can. _She hesitated before writing, _And please, Mr. Riddle, call me Hermione._

She felt her heart flutter, hoping that he wouldn't see that as her being too forward.

_It would be an honor, Hermione. And please, call me Tom. I understand if you don't answer, but…Would you mind telling me some things about yourself? I'm utterly fascinated by you; I must admit. _

Hermione giggled out loud. He found _her _fascinating? No one found her book worm ways fascinating. Actually, she was pretty sure she bored most people.

_I don't mind at all, Tom. Well, I am a 6__th__ year here at Hogwarts, and I'm a Gryffindor Prefect. _She hesitated again before writing, _I'm quite the book worm, and I love reading and going to class. I have the highest average in my year, and I hope to be head girl next year._

Hermione looked at her words, realizing she was _bragging. _She whacked her hand on her forehead. Why was she trying to impress him anyway? She scowled. It wasn't like being a book worm impressed boys.

_Very impressive, Hermione. I, myself, am…or was, Head boy. I was trapped in this diary in my seventh year. I am quite the book worm, also. I adore the written word; and it is my goal one day to know everything. _

She gaped at the diary. He was impressed! And she had to admit, she was impressed as well. A charming boy who was also a book worm? It was like he was perfect…Except for the fact that he was trapped inside of a diary. Hermione frowned. Of course; she finds someone she can relate to, and he's a bloody _book. _She wanted to snort. It would figure that he would be trapped inside a book; the thing she adored the most. It was almost comedic.

_What house were you in, Tom? _Hermione asked, curious and thinking he was most likely a Ravenclaw…If his intelligence and wording was anything to go by.

_I was in Slytherin. But please, do not think badly of me because of that. Fifty years ago, Slytherin and Gryffindor, sadly, did not get along. I imagine not much has changed. _

She was floored. A _Slytherin? _He hardly seemed the type…But then again, Slughorn is the head of Slytherin and he's pretty harmless. Annoying, maybe, but harmless. _Maybe I should stop talking to him…_Hermione thought to herself, _But no, that wouldn't be right. I shouldn't be prejudiced. If I was to be that way, that would make me no better than the pure blood supremacists. _She nodded to herself, resolved to not let it bother her. After all; he's been by himself for fifty years. He merely wanted a friend.

_Hermione? I hope that I have not scared you away…I was hoping that we could be friends?_

Hermione smiled down at his words. She would be his friend.

_No, you haven't scared me away, Tom. I will say that I am surprised that you are in Slytherin; but it doesn't affect my view of you._

She looked at the clock, seeing it was almost time for dinner.

_I'm glad that I haven't scared you away. Will you tell me more about yourself? Of course, if you don't mind._

She smiled. He was curious about her and wanted to know about her life! She wanted to tell him more, but her stomach growled interrupting her thoughts. She resolved that she would write to him again tonight, after she went to dinner.

_I apologize, but its time for dinner and I'm rather hungry. If you don't mind, I'll bring your diary with me, and I'll speak to you later on tonight?_

It didn't feel right to just take his diary without his permission; so she felt she was being polite by making sure it would be okay with him.

_Of course! I would be delighted if you were to take me with you. I hope you enjoy your dinner, Hermione, and I greatly look foreword to speaking with you later._

Hermione smiled and bit her lip, closing the diary. She had a slight feeling in the back of her mind that this wasn't a good idea; but she enjoyed speaking with him…and he needed her help. What kind of person would she be if she didn't at least try?

She resolved to investigate more on the diary, to find out what magic was going through it that allowed him to speak with her. She smiled and slipped the diary into her pocket, heading out the door to dinner.

**A/N: I know, I know. But remember that if Ginny Weasley had never gotten the diary, then the chamber would have never been opened. In the chamber, is where Harry learned Voldemort's name…and we all know how secretive Dumbledore is. This is why Hermione has never heard the name, and of course, she would not think instantly that it could possibly be a horcrux. **

**Anyways, I have high hopes for this story. I thought it was an interesting idea, so let me know what you think!**


	2. Victim

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave…When we first practice to deceive."

-Walter Scott-

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling. I am simply borrowing some of her genius to act out my ideas. I truly hope she doesn't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Victim**

_I'm sure you're very lovely. Beauty and brains; is there a better combination?_

Hermione smiled as she looked at Tom's words. She had become close to the little diary over the past few days. She had even confessed her attraction to Harry to him…It felt good to be able to finally tell someone. But she knew that Harry only saw her as a friend, but it felt nice to talk to someone who understood.

_I believe I'm rather plain. I don't wear makeup and I'm not girly at all…I only ever cared about my studies._

She bit her lip and waited for his reply. She felt that they had instantly connected. They talked to well and so easily…Even easier than her and Harry; who was her best friend. She had no doubts that if Tom were here, she would probably have a crush on him. How could she not? He always knew the right things to say and at the right time. If he wasn't trapped inside a book, he'd be perfect.

_I never liked girls that were obsessed with their looks. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and the fact that you're intelligent and witty, makes you far more attractive than girls that take too much time in their appearance…If I may be so bold, I believe that you and I would be a perfect match, but alas, I am stuck in here._

_You're friend is a fool if he doesn't see the gem that is in front of him. A fool, if he doesn't see you as I do…_

Hermione felt her cheeks tinge pink as she read his words.

_You're beautiful, Hermione. Do not let anyone make you feel other wise._

She sighed dreamily, wishing with all her might that he was real.

_Oh Tom, you're flattering me. You truly are an amazing man, and it is my hope that one day, we'll be able to meet._

Her eyes lit up as she walked towards her next class, reading his comforting words.

_As it is mine, Hermione._

((O))

Hermione resolved to ask Professor Dumbledore today if he remembered Tom, the seventh year student that disappeared 50 years ago.

She had been talking to Tom for about a week now. They had discussed everything under the sun; and she had tirelessly searched for an answer to his problem. But she couldn't find anything. Not one single thing that indicated _anything _about what was happening to him. It was frustrating her; and she needed some answers. Hermione did not like not knowing things.

She made her way down the hallway, saying "Lemon Drop." to the gargoyle statue; before making her way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She hesitantly pecked on the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked timidly, stepping into his office, "Maybe I have a word with you, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles. He was sitting behind his desk, shuffling through papers.

"Of course." He replied kindly, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione replied taking the seat in which he gestured.

"How can I help you today?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Well, I have a rather odd question." Hermione said nervously.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Well…Did a student ever go missing around fifty years ago?" Hermione asked, the question sounding utterly absurd, even to her ears.

"Not to my knowledge, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied quietly, his face pulling confusion, "May I ask why you want to know this?"

"Well…" Hermione started, not sure whether to tell him about the diary or not, "I found a book, and it writes to you…They said they are a memory; and that they were trapped there their seventh year."

Dumbledore raised his eyes in surprise.

"That is highly unusual…But no, Miss Granger, no students ever simply vanished." He replied, looking at her calculatingly, "Did they tell you their name? Perhaps I will be able to remember them."

"Tom Riddle." Hermione said, watching horror slowly creep on Dumbledore's face and jumping when he bolted up from his chair.

"S-Sir?" Hermione squeaked, looking shocked as the professor walked around the desk sharply.

"Where did you find the book, Hermione?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, and slightly shaking her.

"Erm…In the room of requirement." Hermione said hesitantly, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Bring it to me." Professor Dumbledore said sharply, "You must bring it to me now!"

He pulled her up and pointed at the door, "Do not write in it anymore. Bring it immediately!"

"Y-Yes sir, I'll be right back!"

She flew out his door and down the hallway towards the common room. Why was Dumbledore acting this way? She was sure something was important if he was acting this way. She couldn't quite shake the look of horror she saw on his face…Perhaps he remembered Tom? And he was horrified that he had been in that diary for fifty years? That had to be it. Hermione had found him!

She ran up the stairs to her dorms, pulling the diary out of the drawer.

'_Maybe I should tell him that Dumbledore is going to help me!' _She thought delightedly. She stopped when she realized Dumbledore told her not to write anymore, but this was Tom, and she had been talking to him for a week! She should at least let him know what she was doing.

_Tom? I have great news! I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, and he asked me to bring your diary to him right away after I told him your name. I think he remembers you! Maybe there's hope that you'll be free!_

Hermione was giddy as she waited for his reply. A minute passed, and still, Tom had said nothing.

_Tom? Are you okay?_ Hermione wrote hesitantly, wondering where he had went.

She smiled as she watched words slowly appear.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

She frowned as she looked at his name. Why was he writing _that?_

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Hermione froze. Her eyes darted to all of the letters; rearranging them in her head. She immediately threw the book in the floor, completely horror-struck as she realized that his name _did _indeed rearrange to 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

Tears poured down her face as she realized how incredibly _stupid _she had been. Was she that desperate for attention? So much for being the smartest witch of the age.

Fury engulfed her. How _dare _he trick her that way! She growled and picked up the book, slamming her quill down on the page.

_How DARE you! _Hermione furiously wrote, _You son of a BITCH! I trusted you and I actually believed you! My God, I almost helped you! You're nothing but a vile, evil, and ugly bastard! I'm taking this book to Dumbledore; and together, we're going to BURN IT! Do you hear me? BURN IT!_

Hermione huffed in rage, closing the book and darting down the stairs, running at full speed towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Her hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. She shrieked and dropped he book, watching as it flew open on its own accord.

_September 25__th__, 1946_

Hermione looked at the page with the date, and reached down to pick up the book. She felt it was no longer hot.

"Miss Granger!"

She looked up to see Dumbledore rushing towards her, with a terrified look on his face.

"Do not touch it!" He screeched, pulling out his wand.

Hermione tried to drop the book, horrified when she found she couldn't. It was if her fingers were super glued to the pages.

"I can't let go!" She shrieked.

She watched, horrified, as words began to appear on the pages.

_Your wish will come true. We shall meet; in person. I'll make sure of that, my dearest Hermione."_

Panic soared inside Hermione as she felt her insides twist. It hurt. Like hell.

She looked up to see Dumbledore, hastily trying to remove the diary from her frozen hands.

Her vision blurred, and she heard Dumbledore yelling; but it sounded as if his voice was traveling farther and farther away. Her head spun, and she felt the desperate need to clutch it; but found that she couldn't tear her hands away from the diary.

It felt as though she was apparating; only much more painful. She gasped, feeling a constriction in her chest.

She let out a cry of pain when she felt her body slam into something hard. It felt like stone, and her head hit with a sickening _crack._

Her vision blurred as she whimpered in pain. Her vision blacked out, and she fell into peaceful unconsciousness.

((O))

"My dear? Can you hear me?" Said a over-bearing, high pitched voice.

Hermione groaned in response, her head swirling.

"She's awake, Albus!" She heard the woman scream, making her grit her teeth.

Hermione relaxed. Professor Dumbledore was here. She was sure she was safe; he'd obviously managed to save her from whatever Tom was trying to do…

Her stomach bottomed out. No, not Tom…._Voldemort. _She was disgusted with herself, and she only hoped that Dumbledore could forgive her blatant stupidity.

"P-Professor…" She called out weakly, opening her eyes, "I'm s-so sorry." She whimpered.

"Now, now, girl." She heard his voice say, "There's no need to apologize. Here; drink this."

Hermione felt a bottle being put up to her lips, and she drank instantly. She fully trusted Professor Dumbledore, even though she could only see the outline of him because of her vision being so blurry.

She felt her head instantly clear, and her vision focused on the wizard in front of her.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione stuttered, eying the years younger Dumbledore in front of her. His hair and beard was auburn, and his blue eyes were twinkling over his glasses. _Years _had been wiped off his appearance…What was going on?

"Why are you young, sir?" Hermione asked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"I wasn't aware that I was young." He replied chuckling, "Actually, I feel rather old most days."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"What?" Hermione said, too astonished to come up with anything more complex to say.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, Miss." Dumbledore said calmly, "Although, it is quite obvious that you seem to know me."

"What? Its me!" Hermione shrieked, panicked, "I'm Hermione!"

Hermione watched, slightly hyperventilating as he observed her with confusion in his eyes, along with pity.

"How did you come to be at Hogwarts, Miss Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"I go to s-school here…" Hermione whimpered. This could _not _be happening. How could he not know her?

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this.

"Those are interesting clothes, Hermione." He said, pointing to her pink shirt and jeans, "You must tell me where you got them…I do love pink." He finished quietly, smiling at her.

_He doesn't know who I am, and he wants to talk about my outfit? How about we talk about what the hell is going on here?!_

"Sir, don't you remember?" She said sheepishly, "I had Riddle's diary…I was bringing it to you, and you told me not to touch it and I couldn't let go!"

Confusion washed over his face at this.

"Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Of course as in Tom Riddle! You know, Voldemort!" Hermione shrieked.

Dumbledore stood, and he appeared to be thinking pretty hard. Hermione fell silent, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Why did you have Mr. Riddle's diary?" Dumbledore asked, all twinkling gone from his eyes.

"I found it in the room of requirement." She said, hoping he'd remember, "He told me he'd been trapped inside it for fifty years, and I went to you so we could help him! But he had lied to me; I swear I didn't know who he really was Professor! I'm so sorry…"

At this point, Dumbledore looked flabbergasted.

"Tom Riddle is not inside a diary, Hermione…" Dumbledore said slowly, "He is a seventh year at this school, and currently head boy."

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she gaped at Dumbledore like a fish before a terrifying thought hit her.

"What is the date?" Hermione asked quietly, fearing lacing every word.

"September 25th, 1946." Dumbledore replied quietly, watching her reaction.

Hermione promptly fainted.

**A/N: Whew, let me know what you think! **


	3. Desecrate Through Reverence

**A/N: This is NOT going to be a fluffy Tom fic. Yes, there will eventually be romance…But Tom is EVIL. I'm trying to keep it as in-character as possible. He's not going to realize he loves her, and start skipping through fields with bunnies and rainbows. **

**Also, I try to take reviews opinions into my story. If its requested enough, I try to find a way to fit it into my story. So, reviews are greatly appreciated and any ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? J.K Rowling owns everything! I am simply borrowing some of her ideas, especially Tom…And I will do with him what I please.**

* * *

"**People trust their eyes above all else - but most people see what they wish to see, or what they believe they should see; not what is really there."**

**-Zoe Marriott-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Desecrate Through Reverence**

Hermione groaned. Her head spun and she clutched it. She wearily sat up in bed; looking around to see that she was in the hospital wing. Why was she here?

Her stomached bottomed out as she realized what had happened. She was stuck _fifty _years in the past? How could that have possibly happened?

_Your wish will come true. We shall meet; in person. I'll make sure of that, my dearest Hermione._

Voldemort had done this to her. How could she had been this _stupid? _She shook her head. She couldn't help but to think that this could have happened to anyone…How could she possibly have known that the diary she found in the room of requirement belonged to Lord Voldemort? How could that have possibly happened? She wasn't a fool, but she should have known better, and she knew that.

"Hello?" She said weakly, shocked at how her voice croaked.

She heard shuffling, and a young nurse popped around the corner. She was dressed in Mediwitch robes and was smiling warmly at her.

_That couldn't possibly be…Could it?_

"Hello, dear." She said kindly, "I'm madam Pomfrey. I'm the nurse here at Hogwarts."

Hermione's mouth dropped. She was so _young. _She looked to be in her twenties, and her straight brown hair was tied up in her usual bun. She also looked less worried and stressed. Hermione figured that since _Voldemort _hadn't surfaced yet; life probably wasn't as hard.

A horrifying thought occurred to her…If she was _stuck _here, then she would most likely come face to face with Voldemort…How could she possibly keep her cool? He had destroyed Harry's life and so many others…Not to mention that he was the reason she was here.

Another horrifying thought struck her. What if she accidentally altered the time line? What if she accidentally prevented someone from being born?

She shook her head; shaking the thoughts from her mind. Surely Professor Dumbledore knew a way to get her back to her own time…She didn't know what magic Voldemort had used to transport her; but surely Dumbledore had a way.

There was always the time turner, but Hermione knew those would only take you back a few hours. Also, she was pretty sure they hadn't even been invented yet…So, that idea was out the window.

"Are you feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pulling Hermione out of her troubling thoughts.

"Um…Yes." Hermione answered, running her hand through her wild hair, "Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course dear!" She answered, her attention wavering towards the door. Hermione assumed a student was coming in.

"Excuse me." Madam Pomfrey said quickly, rushing towards the door.

Hermione stood shakily from her bed and stretched; seeing a brush on the bedside table. She grabbed the brush and started working it through her unruly hair; cursing under her breath as she hit many knots.

"What happened?" She heard madam Pomfrey say behind the curtain.

"He fell down the stairs, madam." She heard a boy say, his voice was smooth as silk.

Hermione smiled. He had a very nice voice, and she strained her ears to hear more of the conversation.

"Oh dear, he has a broken wrist." Said Madam Pomfrey, "it's a good thing you found him, Mr. Riddle."

Hermione gasped and shuffled backwards in fear. The back of her knees hit the bed, and she toppled over, flipping over to the other side of the bed with a shriek.

"Ouch." She groaned as her bottom slammed into the ground.

"Hermione?" She raised her eyes to see Madam Pomfrey; who was shuffling around the bed with a shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hermione muttered, "I tripped."

Her eyes were frantically searching behind Pomfrey for Voldemort Jr. He was _here _in the same room as her!

"Are you alright dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking behind her to try to see what Hermione was looking for and reaching down to help her up, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hermione blinked and took her hand, "I'm okay…I'm just still feeling kind of bad."

"Well, here." Madam Pomfrey said, leading her towards the bed, "Get some more rest."

Hermione climbed in the bed.

"Madam, is there anything I can assist with?"

She froze and brought her head up slowly.

There he stood, looking at her with expressionless eyes. He had elegant, wavy, black hair, that fell perfectly across his regal and chiseled face. He was unnaturally tall for seventeen, as he was unnaturally pale. All in all, he was _beautiful. _

"Oh no, Tom." Pomfrey said giggling, "Miss Hermione just tripped."

Hermione stared at him, and she was pretty sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello Miss." Voldemort Jr. said smoothly, looking at her with a calculating stare.

Hermione said nothing. He was the reason she was here! He had killed Harry's parents, and tried to kill him as a baby!

She felt fury engulf her, and she clenched her fists. She let all the hatred she could muster fill her amber eyes as she stared at him, willing him to drop dead on the spot.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, and she saw anger flash in his dark eyes at her response.

"That's not very nice, Hermione." Madam Pomfrey scolded, "Mr. Riddle said hello to you!"

Hermione looked over at the med witch; before letting her eyes travel back to _him. _

"Hello." Hermione said darkly, through gritted teeth.

"Tom Riddle." He said smoothly and expressionlessly, striding over to her and holding out a pale, long fingered hand.

Hermione looked down at his hand with disgust. She was _not _going to touch him! But her eyes traveled over the medi witch, who was looking at her with great disapproval. She knew her behavior was odd, and she needed to try to act natural…Lest she rise suspicion.

Against her better judgment, she timidly raised her small hand and placed hers in his large pale one.

"I'm Hermione…Duvessa." She finished. She wanted to smack herself for almost giving her real last name. No, she did not just give her new cousins name to the dark Lord…But it was the first name to pop in her head!

She briefly shook his hand, before jerking hers away as if he had burned her.

He lowered his hand, his dark eyes traveling over her questioningly. She could see the anger in his eyes, but his face remained completely impassive. She saw his eyes rake over her clothing, and she was sure she looked extremely weird; from her pink top and jeans, down to the black converse on her feet.

Great, the first thing she seems to do is piss off a young Dark Lord.

She tore her eyes away from his intense stare to Pomfrey.

"May I go see Professor Dumbledore now?" Hermione asked timidly, watching Voldemort out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course." Pomfrey said brightly, "Tom here will show you the way, won't you Tom?"

Hermione froze; and she looked over to him, eyeing the head boy badge gleaming on his chest on his immaculately pressed robes.

"Of course, madam." He replied smoothly, inclining his head slightly.

Mr. Perfect now is he? Hermione almost scoffed out loud. She knew she couldn't decline and insist to gone alone. It would be suspicious if she knew the way to his office.

Hermione sighed and leapt up from the bed; straightening her shirt as Tom Riddle watched her blankly.

"I'm ready." She said quietly, looking over his shoulder; refusing to meet his dark gaze.

"This way, Miss Duvessa." Voldemort Jr said, before turning swiftly and walking out of the infirmary.

Hermione noticed his walk signaled that he was a leader; and it screamed power. His back was ram-rod straight; and everything about him was impeccable. She was, however; quite clumsy and felt silly following him with her child-like trot.

She thought about how she could best avoid him if she was going to be there for a while. Surely, he wouldn't take an interest in her. The Tom in the diary had; but Hermione was sure that that was only because she had been the first person to come along in fifty years. The biggest question was though, was why did he bring her back to this time? That blew her mind more than anything…What could possibly be accomplished by sending her over fifty years in the past? Surely, he didn't want her to mess up the time line by preventing someone to be born - did he? That could easily back fire on him, though. She could kill him for all he knew…

Hermione hesitated walking…Now there was an idea. What if she killed Voldemort? Harry would have his parents, and so many others would as well. Azkaban would be less full, and maybe the wizarding world could finally have some peace…But no, she could never do that. Horrible things happened to people that meddled with time…But that didn't stop her from picturing herself chunking him off the astronomy tower.

She smiled to herself, and also didn't notice that Riddle had stopped walking. She ran straight into him, knocking herself down on the ground with an 'Oomph."

She groaned and looked up - instantly regretting it. He was looking down at her with murderous eyes; and she shifted away from him.

"You need to watch where you're going." He spat venomously, "Don't _ever _touch me again."

Hermione trembled as she looked at him. That sounded like a threat; and as she was looking at his murderous, yet perfect, face…She realized that it most definitely _was. _

"I didn't mean to do it." She replied quietly, lifting herself off the floor; noticing that now they were alone, he was no longer a gentleman and didn't even bother to try to help her.

"I don't care if you meant to do it or not." He spat venomously at her.

Fury rose through her; making her arms shake and her teeth grit.

_Why…That pompous, evil, bastard!_

"You know what I don't care about?" Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him, "What you think."

She watched his eyes glaze over at her cheek, and she was positive that she saw a red gleam. His fists clenched as he glared at her.

"I am not an enemy you want to make, Duvessa." He said darkly.

She looked hastily to the right, seeing the Transfiguration door there. Turning her head away from him, she walked up to the door, opening it and walking inside.

"Go to hell." She spat, before slamming the door on him.

Hermione raced through the classroom, towards Professor Dumbledore's office. It was like she expected him to blow the door off the hinges; yelling 'Avada Kedavra' at her. Which wasn't likely, considering that Dumbledore was so close. He would never risk getting expelled in his last year.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_Hermione thought to herself, but scoffed. She could have done a lot worse than telling him to go to hell; considering he was responsible for her being here, and not to mention all the other horrible things he's responsible for. She lost her head in her anger, and she realized that his words were true. She should have just kept quiet.

She sighed as she knocked on Professor Dumbledore's office door. She shouldn't be too worried, surely Dumbledore would be able to send her home, and she'd never have to see him again…Well, as Tom Riddle.

"Come in." She heard Dumbledore's voice say.

She hesitantly opened the door, walking into his office.

"Hello, Professor." She said sheepishly, twisting her hands.

His eyes sparkled under his glasses.

"Hello, Miss Hermione." He said kindly, "Please, sit, we have much to discuss."

Hermione smiled and slowly sat in the seat in front of his desk. What all should she tell him? She surely shouldn't tell him too much about the future- that wouldn't be good at all.

"Well, Sir, I'm sure you've deducted that I'm not from this time…" She said, smiling weakly at him.

"Yes, I deduced that when you fainted when I told you the date." Dumbledore replied, chuckling, "What year are you from, dear?"

"Nineteen ninety six…" Hermione answered, watching complete shock take over his face.

"I just turned 17 about a week ago, actually, and I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts…" she finished, and then waited for him to speak.

Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought, and she was sure he was thinking of a way to get her back.

"You were transported here by a diary?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Sir, there was nothing I could do." She explained, "You were running towards me and yelled for me to drop it; but I couldn't. I felt like I was apparating, but it was different."

"I see." Dumbledore replied, tapping his fingers, "And you say it was Tom Riddle's diary?"

Hermione shifted in her seat at this. Should she tell him how horrible Tom Riddle grew up to be? She knew that he had his suspicions about him, and would definitely believe her…But she wasn't sure if she should reveal that future to him.

"Yes, Sir." She answered weakly.

"I'm not sure what type of magic was bound to that diary to cause you to travel back in time." He replied, making her heart sink, "But I can assure you that I will investigate. I must ask you not to tell me anymore of the future; Devastating things could happen. You being here, alone, could cause something horrible; but clearly, it is out of our control."

Hermione sank in her seat. As if she needed to feel even guiltier about it.

"I also do not know how to transport you back that far ahead." He said dejectedly, raising from his seat, "But I assure you that I will do everything I can to help you."

Her heart sank and lifted at the same time.

"What is your full name, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She answered, "But I told Riddle that my name was Hermione Duvessa…I didn't think it was wise to use my real name."

"Very clever thinking, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled, tapping his nose. "Now, I don't see why you shouldn't continue your education whilst here." He continued, "We can't exactly lock you in a room until we find out how to get you home."

Hermione smiled at his compliment.

"Okay, Sir, but what do I say to people when they ask why I'm here?" Hermione asked timidly.

Dumbledore tapped his chin. "We'll say that you are from America, and you transferred because of Grindenwald's reign over there."

Oh, right. Hermione had forgotten that Grindenwald was the dark wizard of this time, Dumbledore hadn't defeated him yet.

Dumbledore went over to his desk, pulling out some papers.

"What would you like your middle name to be, Miss Granger?" He asked, waving his wand.

She thought about it. After all, it wasn't everyday that you got to pick your own name. She thought about Harry, and a smile came to her face.

"Lily." Hermione answered proudly. She thought it would be a nice tribute to Harry.

"Hermione Lily Duvessa." Dumbledore repeated, "A lovely name."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Sir."

She watched quietly for the next twenty minutes while Dumbledore drew up her admission papers.

"We'll have to get you sorted, and take you to Headmaster Dippet." Dumbledore said, raising from his seat.

"I was in Gryffindor, Sir." Hermione said, not wanting to be sorted again.

"I'm afraid we'll have to re-sort you." Dumbledore said, "I am not going to reveal to my college that you a time traveler. The less people know, the better."

"Of course, Sir." Hermione said, slightly dejected as she rose from her seat to follow Dumbledore out of his office.

**A/N: Okay, let me know what you think! Lots & lots of reviews pleaassseee : ) The more reviews I get, the more often I update. They motivate me!  
**


	4. Heart Shaped Box

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You are amazing. Also, all my chapters are named after songs I enjoy…So, yeah there it is!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Harry Potter. Everything recognizable belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I am simply borrowing Tom to have my way with him.**

* * *

"When one with honeyed words but evil mind persuades the mob, great woes befall the state."

-Euripides-

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Heart Shaped Box**

"Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed from Hermione's head.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise; she had expected to be sorted into Gryffindor again, but oh well, she supposed Ravenclaw was a good place for her.

She raised her eyes to the headmaster of this time. He was an extremely short man, with a gray beard and hair.

"Well, that's settled then!" Professor Dippet said happily, "I've summoned our head boy to show you to your common room. I thought it would be nice to be shown by someone you've already met!"

Dippet smiled warmly at her; and she struggled not to glare the man dead on the spot. Of all people, it had to be _him. _The certain Dark Lord that she had told to go to hell not too long ago…Bloody _fantastic. _

A soft knock was heard at the door, and Hermione knew that it was the devil himself.

"Come on in, Tom." Dippet called to the door.

Hermione looked away, focusing her gaze on Professor Dumbledore instead, who was looking at her with slight pity in his eyes. She wanted to scowl when she heard his smooth voice.

"You called me, headmaster?" He asked, and she could feel his eyes burning into her face.

"I know you've already met Miss Duvessa." Dippet said, gesturing towards Hermione, "I would like you to show her to the Ravenclaw common room, and help her with anything she may ask."

Hermione slightly snorted to herself. It would be a cold day in hell before she asked Voldie Jr. over there for any help. Not that he would help anyone but himself anyways.

"Of course, Sir." Tom said casually, and she risked a glance at him. He was staring at her with black eyes - full of revulsion. Hermione cringed, and tightened her grip on her wand, praying to Merlin he wouldn't try to kill her.

"This way, Miss Duvessa." The devil said, motioning towards the door.

She hopped up and glared at him, before walking out of the headmasters office, feeling him trailing fast behind.

A sense of panic rose in her. What if he _did _try to kill her? Not that she wasn't confident in her dueling, but he would be using Dark arts - things that she had no knowledge of.

Feeling uncomfortable with him following her, she stopped to allow him to walk first. She watched as he didn't even glance at her; continuing walking straight with his back ram-rod straight.

She followed him hesitantly towards Ravenclaw tower. Her hand was gripped on her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Tom suddenly stopped around a corner, Hermione stopping instantly, making sure she didn't bump into him….God forbid.

She saw him look around casually, and her heart picked up speed.

He abruptly turned around, and a flash of red light hit Hermione before she could even blink. Her wand was ripped from her hand, and she stared at him shocked. How could he possibly be able to move that fast? It wasn't _human._

She watched as he raised an elegant eyebrow, pointing towards a door and saying, "Go in."

_No way in hell, Riddle._

"I don't think that's the Ravenclaw common room…" Hermione said, panic racing through her - her eyes darting around for means to escape. She could run, but he'd just merely curse her before she could get two steps.

Tom smirked at her; but it wasn't the cocky smirk that Malfoy had always thrown at her…It was a sinister smirk that promised pain. She gulped.

"No, its not." He said dully, "Now go in." He raised his wand to her, his dark eyes making a promise of pain if she didn't obey.

"No." She said simply, hoping her voice didn't quiver.

His eyes darkened, if that was possible, and he marched towards her.

She stumbled backwards, opening her mouth to scream, but found she couldn't speak…How did he silence her without her noticing?

He stopped in front of her, and jammed the wand painfully into her neck, making her wince.

"If you don't go in, Duvessa, I promise I _will _hurt you." He said menacingly, his upper lip curling over his teeth.

Hermione was torn…She couldn't move and she looked at him with terrified eyes.

Suddenly, she buckled over in pain. Her arms felt as though they were being ripped off her body, and she let out a silent scream.

She barely registered his voice inside her head.

'_If you go in the room, it will stop.' _

With tears streaming down her face, she darted in the classroom and fell to her knees as the pain lifted from her body.

She faintly heard the door closing and she looked around an abandoned classroom.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She heard his silky voice say, as she whipped her heard around. She eyed him, his face looking blank and twirling his wand around in his long fingers.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked quietly; this sounding way too much like a muggle horror movie for her liking.

He laughed, making Hermione cringe. If was cynical, and it made her hair stand on end, not to mention the chill that ran through her.

"I will say, I'm surprised…" He said, walking towards her, "You had a lot of ignorant bravery; I expected you to be a Gryffindor."

Hermione gritted her teeth; but chose not to reply. But it didn't look as though he was waiting for one anyway.

"I realize that you are new here, and you do not understand how things _work _around here." He said stopping in front of her, and looking down at her darkly, "You will _never _speak to me as you did earlier _girl. _I would strongly suggest you avoid me at all costs; and stay out of my way."

He practically spat this in her face. She, however, was trying and failing to keep her anger in control as she rose from her knees.

"What makes you think I want _anything _to do with _you?_" She spat back, "I'm not like those idiots; I _see you." _

It might have been a trick of light, but she could have sworn she saw _fear _pass through his eyes before it was replaced with anger.

He raised his wand up to her, "You see _nothing, _you foolish girl."

Hermione stayed silent, glaring up at him, letting as much hate as she could muster come into her gaze. She tensed when she felt him run the tip of his wand across her collarbone; chuckling darkly at her reaction.

"Are you a mudblood, girl?" He asked venomously. She opened her mouth to tell him that she was, and damn proud of it! But, considering the position she was in, and the look on his face…It probably wasn't the best idea. She did want to live.

"No." She said quickly, "Half-Blood."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Still filthy." He said darkly, pressing his wand into her collar bone, "But not complete filth as a mudblood is."

Fury rose inside her. He was _mental. _

"I guess you're filthy too then, _Riddle._" Hermione spat, unthinking.

His eyes glared murderously at her and his wand arm shook.

"Crucio."

Hermione fell to think ground as a blood curling scream tore from her throat. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire, along with being stabbed with white hot knives. It was beyond excruciating, as she screamed and thrashed helplessly on the floor.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Almost as soon as it started, and her whole body twitched as she broke out in sobs.

She felt him kneel down next to her, and she gasped, scrambling away from him.

"Let this be a lesson to you." He said darkly, "Do _not _speak to me that way again."

Hermione merely nodded her head as she sobbed. Suddenly, her body was filled with energy, and the ache in her muscles stopped. She immediately stopped crying, and looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

He glared down at her with no emotion, and no pity. He simply did not care that he had briefly tortured a girl, and had only cast an energy spell on her so it would look as though nothing had happened to her.

"I hate you." She muttered weakly, and she did. She hated that evil bastard with _every _fiber of her being.

She cringed and she heard his cynical laughter, once again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked darkly, "Its so easy to hate…so simple."

Hermione looked at his face as he laughed with malice.

"No, it doesn't feel good." She answered quietly, "It feels horrible."

He stopped laughing and looked down at her with another evil smirk.

"Then you are weak." He said smoothly, "Now, get up, I have to take you to Ravenclaw tower…I am sure you know what will happen if you tell anyone about this, don't you?"

Hermione cringed. She would avoid him like the plague if it meant she would never have to experience that curse again.

"I know." She said quietly, slowly rising to her feet.

He watched her with dark eyes; turning without a word, and heading out the door.

She took a shaky step and followed him out the door, not even bothering to try to keep up with his fast, purposeful strides.

Her thoughts had wandered to what had just happened. She hadn't even been here a day and she already had a Dark Lord using a forgivable on her. That _wasn't _good at all. She had been stupid to snap back at him, but she found herself not being able to control her anger. Guess that meant she was a true Gryffindor, and she promised herself to stay out of his radar, and avoid him at all costs. At least until Dumbledore found a way to return her home.

She followed Riddle up at staircase, watching as he stopped in front of an bronze eagle.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" the bronze statue asked.

"A circle has no beginning." Tom answered dully, as though that were the easiest question in the world.

The eagle opened, revealing a blue common room.

"The girls dormitories are on the right, ask one of your dorm mates if you need help." Tom said, turning to her and glaring at her as if saying, 'You had better not ask me.' and tossed her wand to her.

"Okay." Hermione said quietly, watching him march by her and down the stair case without another word.

Hermione smelled coffee and spearmint as he walked by…Such a pleasant smell for such an unpleasant man. She shook her head, walking quickly into the Ravenclaw common room, noticing it was oddly empty. She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the girls dorms, hesitantly opening the door.

"Hello!" said a girl with dirty blonde hair, making Hermione jump, "I'm Maya Lovegood!"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. This had to be Luna's grandmother…

"Hello, I'm Hermione Duvessa." Hermione answered politely, looking around at the girls. One with flaming red hair jumped up and ran towards her.

"I'm Jenny Covington." the girl said, sticking out her hand and shaking Hermione's.

"This is Molly Cleveland." Jenny said, motioning towards a small girl that sat quietly in the corner. Her black hair lay limp in her face, and Hermione was sure she'd never seen a more defeated looking person.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Hermione said kindly, "I'm a transfer, and I'm from America."

"You don't sound American." Jenny piped up. Hermione almost wanted to groan…Of course, she was in Ravenclaw with the brains.

"I was born in England, but moved to American when I was ten." Hermione clarified without blinking an eye.

"Oh!" the Jenny girl said, "Well, you're in the best house!"

Hermione smiled warmly at her.

"We may not have to cutest boys, but we're still the best." Jenny said winking, "The cutest boys are in Slytherin."

Boys? Really? Hermione had been in the dorm for five minutes and they wanted to start talking about boys already? She now remembered why she was friends with boys.

"Have you met any boys since you arrived?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Erm…Just one." Hermione replied, walking over to the empty bed that had new robes spread out on it.

"Who did you meet?" Jenny asked, following her. She clearly wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Um…Tom Riddle." Hermione replied, instantly regretting it when Jenny squealed loudly.

"Oh, isn't he just a dream boat?" She asked, looking dreamily up to the ceiling.

_Dream boat? _Hermione thought to herself, almost laughing at the saying…She possibly would have, if they weren't talking about Voldemort being…cute.

"He's not my type." Hermione said quickly, hoping the subject would change.

"How can he not be your type?" Jenny asked flabbergasted, looking at Hermione as though she'd sprouted an extra head, "So, tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome isn't your type?"

"He seems rather rude." Hermione answered. She couldn't say that he wasn't attractive. Of course he was; only a fool would try to deny it. But just because he was attractive, didn't mean she was attracted.

Hermione picked up a glass on her bedside table, filling it with water before chugging it down. The cruciatus curse had left her throat extremely dry.

"He is rather cold…" Jenny said thoughtfully, "But I'd jump his bones, regardless."

Hermione promptly spat water out, choking and coughing loudly.

The Maya girl rushed over, patting her on the back before saying, "Sorry about Jenny. She's vulgar and has a vivid imagination."

Jenny huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "Of don't you _lie _Maya! You'd jump his bones too, and you know it!"

Hermione looked up at Maya, hoping she'd decline and giving her some comfort thinking at least one of her dorm mates were sane…She was highly disappointed when Maya looked down and smiled, blushing slightly.

Were these people _mental? _He was _evil! _Even if Hermione didn't know who he was, she'd be able to see he was evil!

She thought back to when she wrote him in the diary and cringed…But that was different…wasn't it? She couldn't _see _him, so she wasn't blinded by his looks, like these girls were.

"Not that it matters." Jenny said sadly, "Apparently, no one here is good enough for him!"

Hermione wanted to snort. According to Voldemort, no one was even fit to breathe the same air as him. The thought of Voldemort having a girlfriend was laughable.

"Maybe he swings the other way." Hermione said, her mouth twitching with amusement.

"Oh! Merlin, do not say that!" Jenny exclaimed, "It'll break my heart!"

"Yeah, don't crush her irrational hope of marrying Riddle and skipping off into the sunset." Maya said, laughing.

Hermione busted out laughing as she thought about Voldemort _skipping _in a field of flowers. Not Tom Riddle, but Voldemort. Red eyes and all…Now _that _would be quite a sight.

"It could happen!" Jenny pouted.

Maya snorted.

"I guess I'll be the only girl in school without a crush on him, then." Hermione said.

_Be the only sane one is more like it. _

Jenny patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Hermione, you will be."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh and shake her head. Ignoring that they had creepy crushes on the Dark Lord - she liked them all in all. Maybe her time here wouldn't be so bad if she had made friends so quickly.

**A/N: Once again, you know to review! They motivate me. : )**


	5. Cold Hearted Snake

**A/N: Wow, I got a great response for the last chapter! **

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Yes, he showed his true colors already because he can tell that Hermione is highly suspicious of him, and can see through him like Dumbledore. There would be no point in him trying to hide it, but he can try to make sure she stays out of his way. Thank you for your review! : )**

**StValentineSt: Yeah, I figured that I would make the girls at least some like typical teenagers. After the seriousness of the torture part, I thought I would do something to lighten it up a bit! Thank you for your detailed review : ) **

**SapphireDreamer26: Thank you! I try to keep Tom/Voldemort as realistic as possible. He's the Dark Lord, not a fluffy marshmallow! Hope you're pleased that I placed her in Ravenclaw! **

**PieLover100: I had actually noticed those two things after I had posted it. I intend to go back and fix the year at some point; but props for noticing! I also wanted one of the girls to be named Lovegood, so for the sake of the story, I'm just going to go with she had a child out of wedlock…Because I don't really want to change her name. I had Hermione going back fairly quickly because when she looks for something, she goes into a full on investigation. She turned to Dumbledore after not being able to find anything in the library, and I just wanted to keep her in character, also, I was a tad bit impatient! Thank you for your detailed review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But, I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle...I'm just sayin'...  
**

* * *

"**As to the deceit perpetrated upon women, let it pass, for, when love is in the way, men and women as a general rule dupe each other."**

**-Giacomo Casanova-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Cold Hearted Snake.**

"Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes mom." She groaned, "And turn that light off!"

"Hermione, it's the sun and I'm not your mom."

She groaned and opened her eyes to see flaming red hair.

"Ginny?"

"No, its Tom Riddle." She said, making Hermione bolt up, "Of course its Jenny!"

Hermione blinked and looked at Jenny with an horror-stuck face.

"Wow…" Jenny said, raising her brows, "You _really _don't like Tom Riddle, do you?"

"No." Hermione replied simply, climbing out of bed. She really didn't want to discuss this first thing in the morning.

"What did he do to you? Hold you down and make you eat brussel sprouts?" Jenny asked, laughing as she watched Hermione get dressed.

"No, I like brussel sprouts." Hermione stated, trying to change the subject.

"Really? Gross." Jenny said, making Hermione scowl.

Hermione ran a brush through her hair and turned towards Jenny, "I'm ready."

Jenny looked at her, seemingly horrified.

"You're going to class looking like _that?_" Jenny asked, looking at Hermione's wild hair.

"Well….I was." Hermione said dejectedly, patting down her hair.

"This will not do." Jenny said, tisking, "Today will be your first impression on the school! You don't want to look like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Like she actually cared.

"Let me help!" Jenny said excitedly, pulling out her wand.

"If you must." Hermione replied, sitting on the vanity stool.

Jenny jumped up and down excitedly.

Hermione froze as she felt a cool wave wash over her. She looked up in the mirror to see her frizzy hair in sleek, straight, locks.

Jenny pursed her lips and swatted Hermione's hand away, making her scowl.

She raised her wand again, transforming Hermione's hair into sleek curly locks.

"Yes! This suits you much better!" Jenny squealed, "I don't know why you haven't done it before!"

"Can't be bothered." Hermione said, raising her hand to run it through her now silky chestnut curls.

"Well, it won't come out until you lift the charm!" Jenny squealed.

"What's the charm, then?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know, just in case she got tired of looking at her new hair.

"Oh, you don't need to know it!" Jenny said, laughing.

Hermione scowled again. It didn't matter to her, she'd figure out what she'd used.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for breakfast." Hermione said, looking down at her schedule. She noticed her first class was double potions with the Slytherin's.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hermione plopped down at the Ravenclaw table, scowling when she noticed it was right next to the Slytherins. Her eyes traveled down the table before landing on Tom Riddle.

He was looking as impeccable as usual, sipping some coffee and reading the paper. He was sitting alone at the end of the table, which surprised her. Shouldn't he be surrounded by henchmen? Her eyes traveled down the table, spotting platinum blonde hair.

_Malfoy's grandfather…_Hermione thought to herself, eyeing the laughing boy who was surrounded by girls and sinister looking boys.

Didn't Riddle have Malfoy under his thumb? Maybe he did, but didn't want to socialize with them. That would make sense…Adult Voldemort only stayed in company with his Death Eaters when it was required. It completely made sense to Hermione, as she watched him slowly eat some oatmeal.

Suddenly, his eyes darted up, meeting hers. Her eyes widened momentarily, before hastily looking down at her plate.

"Tom Riddle is staring at you!" Jenny murmured in her ear.

"I noticed." Hermione replied, feeling the burn of his eyes on her. She drank some juice, and hastily ate a muffin.

"Come on, lets go to class." Hermione said, pulling Jenny up; scowling as she looked up to see Riddle still watching her darkly.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hermione walked to Advanced potions with Jenny. She was going on and on about something another; Hermione wasn't really paying attention. All she could think about was the fact she was going to see that evil asshole. He no doubt had this class.

She walked hesitantly in the classroom, her eyes darting around to see most all of the tables full.

"I'm sorry, I'd sit with you Hermione, but we already have partners in this class." Jenny said apologetically, before skipping off to her seat with Maya.

Hermione hesitantly looked around, all the seats were filling up. Her eyes fell on the empty one in the front row.

_Of course, he'd be sitting there._

Well, there was no way she was going to sit next to _him. _She shifted uncomfortably as she watched Professor Slughorn come to the front of the class.

"Well, hello there!" He exclaimed to Hermione, waddling towards her.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Duvessa."

"Yes, yes, Professor Dumbledore has spoke very highly of you!" Slughorn said, shaking her hand.

Hermione smiled humbly at him.

"I'm sorry dear. The students are already partnered up for the year." He said apologetically, "But, it just so happens that my best student is without a partner."

Hermione's stomached dropped as she struggled to keep the smile on her face.

"Right over here in the front row." He said, pointing towards the empty seat next to Voldemort. She grumbled and reluctantly made her ways towards him.

He didn't even turn his head as she sat down next to him; scooting her chair as far away from his as the desk will allow. She watched as Slughorn walked in front of the desk.

"Now, Tom, this is our new student." He said, motioning towards Hermione, "I'm sure she'll make a more than sufficient potions partner."

"We've already met, Sir." He replied, and only Hermione noticed the anger in his voice.

"Excellent!" Slughorn said happily.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt his eyes on her, burning holes into the side of her head; but she refused to meet his glare.

"Today, we're going to brew the Elixir of Euphoria!"

Hermione wanted to groan. That potion was beyond easy to make.

"You have the whole class, so make sure you take your time to make an efficient potion!" Slughorn said happily.

Tom immediately stood, and went over to pick up supplies. She stayed, figuring that he didn't need her help.

He came back quickly, setting all of the ingredients on their desk. Hermione rose promptly to help.

"Jut sit down, Duvessa." Tom snapped, making her jump. He was staring at her with cold eyes and a silent warning.

"I'm going to help with the potion." Hermione said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Tom looked at her, slightly shocked for a moment.

"I can't risk you messing up my potion." He snapped, "I do not need help. I have never needed it."

_Wrong, if you ask me; you need a lot of help._

"We're supposed to make it together, Riddle." Hermione snapped back, "I assure you; I am skilled in potions."

He glared at her, his eyes raking over her making her uncomfortable.

"Fine, but do _not _make a mistake." He replied dangerously, handing her some peppermint.

Hermione smiled to herself, but it quickly dropped when she felt his eyes roam over to her frequently. She grumbled and found it hard to concentrate while he kept staring. Probably to make sure she wouldn't mess up his precious potion.

The class passed mostly quickly, and her and Riddle finished fairly quickly; their potion was a lovely canary yellow.

"Perfect potion!" Slughorn came up to them, looking at theirs happily.

"I think you should try it!" Slughorn exclaimed, making Hermione tense.

"We could all use a little happiness in our lives!" He said laughing, "Go on, Miss Duvessa!"

Hermione looked over at Riddle, who had his hands clenched, but still managed to keep that disgustingly fake smile plastered on his face.

She hesitantly grabbed a dropper, dipping it in the potion. Bringing it up to her mouth, she let a few drops fall on her tongue. She couldn't help but to notice Riddle was watching her intently.

The effect was almost instantaneous. A cheek to cheek smile erupted on her face, as she looked from Slughorn to Riddle with glassy eyes.

"Its so _lovely _in here!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

Her eyes fell on Riddle, who was looking at her indecorously, with…was that a _smile_ tugging on the edge of his lips?

"Riddle, its okay, you can smile!" She exclaimed, before crouching over in giggles.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her, turning his head away.

"No! Its okay!" She exclaimed jumping up and grabbing his shoulder. He flinched away from her, jerking her hand away. He looked at her with livid eyes, and her lip trembled before she burst out in laughter.

"So _serious." _She said in between giggles, putting a fake serious face on before bursting out in giggles again.

Slughorn was greatly enjoying this display, laughing along before a students potion exploded nearby, forcing him to leave.

"I don't care if you're under the influence of the potion, do not touch me again." Tom snarled at her under his breath.

Hermione merely smiled at him with glassy eyes.

"Wow, maybe I was right about you!" She said, giggling to herself.

Tom raised an elegant eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

Hermione leaned down towards him, looking around before quietly whispering to him. He looked at her indecorously again, before slightly backing away.

"I told the girls that maybe you…" She laughed, "_Swing the other way._"

Tom eyes immediately darkened and his upper lip curled under his teeth.

"You said what; Duvessa?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"You _know._" Hermione said, unfazed because of the potion, "Like men, gay, homosexual…"

"I know what it means!" Tom snapped at her, clenching his fists.

"Well, are you?" Hermione asked, smiling goofily at him.

At this point, if they weren't in class, she'd probably be laying dead on the floor. His eyes were roving over her, his perfect face contorted in rage.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." He snapped, "But, no, I am not."

"Oh, the girls in Ravenclaw will be happy to know!" She exclaimed, "I'm the only one that think you're icky."

Tom was shaking at this point, and she heard him curse under his breath.

"How can you be angry when its such a nice day?!" Hermione asked, flipping her hair happily over her shoulder.

Tom blatantly ignored her, staring straight ahead at the front of the classroom.

Hermione shrugged and smiled happy at her hair; twirling it around her finger.

"Do you like my hair better like this, Riddle?" Hermione asked happily.

Tom turned his head towards her, lifting an eyebrow, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"I don't care what your hair looks like." Tom snapped at her, "Now, shut up and leave me alone."

Nothing could deter Hermione; she was on cloud nine. As she looked over his handsome face, she felt butterflies in her stomach. His wavy hair fell elegantly in his dark eyes. He had high cheekbones that cast a shadow on the lower part of his cheeks, making them look slightly hollowed. His lips were thin, but not overly-so, and behind them were gleaming white, perfectly straight teeth.

"You are quite handsome." Hermione said thoughtfully, watching him tense and narrow his eyes at her, "it's a shame you're such an ass. That's why I don't like you." She finished, leaning down and whispering the rest as though it were a secret.

"I don't like you either." He spat furiously back at her, through clenched teeth.

Hermione felt her smile fading; taking her happiness with it. Her stomach bottomed out as the potion wore off, and was replaced by panic and fear.

Recognition passed through Tom's eyes, and he smirked evilly at her.

"Back to reality, are we?" He said sarcastically, turning his head, "I didn't think you'd ever shut up."

Hermione suddenly felt nauseous…She'd told him he was handsome! And…oh God, she had asked him if he was _gay_! She felt blood rush to her face and she felt Riddles eyes travel back to her.

She scowled and turned her head away to look at Slughorn furiously. She supposed it could have been worse…She could have told him she was from the future, which would have been a hell of a lot worse than telling him he was handsome, but an ass.

"Well, class!" Slughorn clapped happily, "Put your potion in a flask and bring it to my desk!"

Hermione stayed still as Riddle scooped some out of the cauldron into a flask, taking it to Slughorn. She put her head in her hands, groaning to herself before Riddles smooth voice pulled her out of her trance.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around, Duvessa." He snarled, his lip curling under his teeth.

Hermione stared at him with a shocked expression, watching him walk out of the classroom, blatantly ignoring the giggling girls he passed.

_What have you done? _

**A/N: You know what to do! Thank you for reading : )**


	6. A Thousand Years

**A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter. Reviews! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and added this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made for this.**

* * *

No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities.

-Christian Nevell Bovee-

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Thousand Years.**

Two weeks had passed since Hermione her little incident with Riddle, and she couldn't be happier. She was still partnered with him in potions, and she noticed her watched her a lot; also glaring when she took his spotlight in class. Not that she minded, she'd show him that she wasn't some brainless moron and wouldn't easily be intimidated.

She sighed as she got ready for yet another day in the forties. Looking down at her outfit, which was slightly different than her usual present day outfit. The grey skirt came to her knees, and the Mary Janes had a heel on them, unlike the present day ones. She had a white button up shirt, and she abandoned her outer robes for the day, noticing the other girls had done the same. She figured that style was more important in the forties than in her time.

She reached up and pulled her curls into a high pony-tail, letting some of her hair fall around her face.

"No makeup again?" Jenny asked from behind Hermione, dabbing her face with powder.

"Nope, as usual." Hermione replied, picking up her bag that was overloaded with books.

"I'd complain more if you didn't have the skin for it." Jenny laughed, running her hands through her straight hair.

Hermione smiled at her new friend. She had grown pretty close to her over the past two weeks. Sure, Jenny talked about boys a little more than Hermione liked, but it was okay with her. She was so use to talking about death and destruction so much that she wasn't sure what to think about normal girl talk.

Jenny also insisted on talking about Tom Riddle often, much to Hermione's displeasure. Jenny _insisted _that he liked Hermione, since she had noticed that he liked to stare at Hermione. Jenny obviously wasn't a good spotter of the look of hatred.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hermione plopped onto the Ravenclaw bench with Jenny, her eyes immediately looking over the Slytherin table to see if he was looking at her, which was often. It had become much of a habit.

Sure enough, her eyes fell on him, and he was looking at her - as usual. It was starting to annoy Hermione to no end.

She narrowed her eyes at his handsome face, lifting her eyebrow. Usually, she just avoided him, but it was starting to rack on her nerves.

His eyes darkened as he stared at her, his jaw tensing.

"And oh, look," Jenny whispered in her ear, "Tom Riddle is staring at you again! Oh, the shock!" she exclaimed, putting her hand on her heart.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him.

"I'm not sure he's looking at me…" Hermione answered, "There's not enough hate in his face."

"Oh, please." Jenny scoffed, "I wouldn't care what expression was on his face, as long as those dreamy eyes looked my way; who cares?"

"Oh, for God's sake Jenny." Came the voice of a 7th year Ravenclaw boy named Liam, "If I hear you talk about Riddle one more time, I'm going to stab two knives in my ears."

Jenny huffed and leaned across the table, "Riddle! Now, commence with the stabbing."

Liam rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Hermione.

"I don't know how you stand her." Liam said to Hermione, smiling jokingly at Jenny.

Liam Johnson was a handsome muggle-born, and one of the few guys Hermione had met in Ravenclaw. He had messy black hair that reminded her of Harry, and striking blue eyes.

Hermione smiled meekly at his crooked smile and bright eyes, feeling a slight blush come to her face.

"You know you love it." Jenny scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to go to the library. I need to look up some things before class." Hermione stated, standing up and pulling her bag on her shoulder.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "My God, we'll have plenty to study when we get to Transfiguration!"

"It starts in twenty five minutes," Hermione huffed, "We should get there at least ten minutes early to…"

Hermione was cut off by Jenny, "You're such a book worm. As a lady, I believe in being fashionably late."

"I believe that only works for dates; not class." Hermione laughed, crossing her arms as Jenny waved her hand in a huff.

"Whatever, you go on. I'll be there when I finish staring at Riddle."

Hermione looked at her affronted; before realizing by Jenny's smirk that she had only said that to annoy her.

"What? I can dream can't I?" Jenny asked her smiling, "Just dream…Imagine…fantasize…"

Liam promptly choked on his muffin, looking at Jenny with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm definitely leaving before she goes into detail." Hermione told Liam, his eyes snapping to her with shock, causing Hermione and Jenny to burst into laughter.

Hermione shook her head and waved as she walked out of the great hall. She headed towards the library, hoping maybe she could find some more books on time travel. She had found one, but it only talked in theory, which was extremely unhelpful.

She ran her hands down the spines in the time section, not seeing anything remotely useful. She was also wondering where the diary had went. Dumbledore had said nothing about finding a book with her, and he was clueless about her being in possession of Tom Riddle's diary, so she was sure that it didn't come with her. But that begged the question - what happened to it? Did it simply vanish, or did it stay in her time? She had been holding onto the book when she left, so it wouldn't make sense that it would have stayed in her time. Also, she had been researching what type of object that could think for itself, and also that could transport someone through time…But she was coming up to a big nothing.

"Looking for something in particular, Duvessa?" Came a sly draw from behind her.

Knowing immediately who the voice belonged to, Hermione whipped around, wand drawn.

Tom Riddle was leaning casually against the bookshelf, arms crossed and smirking.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Hermione snapped, slowing backing away.

He merely raised an elegant eyebrow, "I simply wanted to chat." He responded silkily, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes." Hermione snapped, keeping her eyes intent on his wand that was twirling in his long fingers. She shifted on her feet, noticing that they were absolutely alone in the library.

"You know, the most _interesting _thing has happened…" He responded as though he didn't hear her, walking towards her in smooth strides.

Hermione jumped back, "I don't care what happened." she snapped, eyeing him as he stopped moving towards her.

"Oh, I think you will care." Tom said, his expression was blank, but fire burned in his eyes.

Hermione gulped, "What happened, then?" She asked casually, hoping that her voice didn't sound too interested.

"I seem to have stumbled across another copy of my journal." He said in a dark voice, not bothering to explain any further, and watching with dark eyes as Hermione pieced together what he was saying.

Her stomach bottomed out…The diary…Of course! She had told the diary-Tom that she was going to give it to Dumbledore, and it had sent itself back into his own hands! That means that diary, whatever magic was placed on it, was very important to Lord Voldemort. She had to admit, it was ingenious. If it was threatened - to send it to a point and time where it was known that Riddle was in power, and in the castle. It made sense to her; But that begged the question: Why did it bring her? Was it because she was the one that had almost handed it to its fate? By bringing her…To be punished? But then that would mean…He _knows _that she's from the future!

Hermione gulped, and looked up to Riddle with wide eyes. A sneer was forming on his face.

"You…" He spat, clenching his fists, "Almost gave it to Dumbledore?"

"I..I was trying to help you." Hermione said, her eyes darting towards the exit of the library and her hand tightening on her wand, "Before I found out what you really are." she sneered.

She shrieked when he reached forward suddenly, grabbing her by the front of her robes and jerking her close to him.

"Do you have _any _idea what you could have done?!" He roared, shaking her robes, "You _stupid _girl!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione shrieked, throwing the Dark Lord off of her and through the air, causing him to crash loudly into one of the tables.

She ran; as fast as her legs could carry her, towards the door, her heart thumping frantically in her chest. She bolted out the door and down the corridor, it was empty and class had clearly already started. If she could only make it to Dumbledore, she'd be safe. She just had to make it to the stairs and go up to the next floor and she'd be safe…She'd just make up an excuse about feeling sick or something.

Turning the corner, she ran up the stairs - which turned out to be a bad thing because her toe caught and she fell foreword, barely catching herself on her hands. She saw a red jet of light zoom over her head, missing her right as she went down.

Scrambling to her feet, she turned behind her to see a completely _livid _Tom Riddle walking towards her in quick strides.

'_Stupefy!' _She thought as she aimed her wand at Riddle, slowly backing up the stairs.

He easily deflected it with a simple wave of his wand.

"We can do non-verbal spells, can we?" He asked, his eyes burning, "You cannot beat me - but I will allow you to try." He finished with a sneer, raising his wand towards her.

'_Furnunculus!' _Hermione growled in her head, wanting nothing more than to see his handsome face covered in disgusting boils.

Tom moved his wand professionally, waving off her curse and throwing what appeared to be a crucio at her. No shield could block an unforgivable, and with wide eyes Hermione threw herself to the ground to avoid being hit.

'_Inpendimenta!' _Hermione thought from the ground, raising herself to her feet, '_Petrificus Totalus!'_

He lazily blocked her curses, looking at her with disappointed eyes.

"I seem to have overestimated you." He taunted, "Using simple defense spells; I _was _under the impression you may be somewhat intelligent - my mistake."

Hermione could feel anger pulsing through her, causing red sparks to emit from her wand. That made the second time that he had insulted her intelligence; and she was far from _stupid. _She watched as he observed her anger with an amused expression, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Just because I will not stoop to your level," She ground out with clenched teeth, "Does not make me an idiot."

"Is that so, Duvessa?" Tom replied, "I do believe it does, because you will lose this match against me; which would be very unwise and…_ignorant._"

Hermione growled as he waved his wand, not giving her a chance to reply, shooting spell after spell at her. The colors screamed that they were dark spells, and Hermione barely had time to block them, let alone conjure her own.

'_Protego Horbilis!_' Hermione thought, producing a large shield, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

'_Reducto!' _Hermione thought viciously, watching him barely dodge her fast moving spell, causing it to crash into a painting of a nobleman, making it burst into flames.

She watched Tom raise his wand, extinguishing the portrait, and Hermione used this to her advantage, shooting a body binding spell at him.

He ducked just in time, raising his head to look at her. She watched as he blinked, as though he was looking at her for the first time.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?' _Hermione thought, slightly stunned. Her eyes widened at a purple curse hurled towards her. She help up her shield, but shrieked as it burst right through it, catching her off-guard and hitting her square in the chest.

Hermione toppled over to the ground, pain throbbing in her chest. She raised her head to see blood covering her button-up white shirt. Panicked, she ripped her shirt open to examine her skin, seeing that the blood seemed to be coming out of her very pores. She cried out as another tremor shook her body. The curse was clearly dark, and she had no idea how to stop it.

She felt him approach her, and saw him kneel down next to her through her watery eyes.

Feeling herself being lifted in the air, she felt her body being moved. She was panicked, her heart thumping, and probably causing more blood to pour out of her body. Her head was starting to become hazy from blood loss, her vision darkening as she heard his footsteps pick up in speed.

"Please…" She mumbled quietly, hoping that he wouldn't let her die as she fell into unconsciousness.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy and she gripped her head.

"About time you woke up." She heard a voice sneer. Recognizing the malice in that voice, Hermione bolted upright.

She clutched her head as her vision focused, looking up to see Riddle standing at the end of the couch with his arms folded, looking at her expressionless. Her eyes traveled around the green room…She swallowed when she saw she was in the same _exact _room she found his diary in. He had taken her to the room of requirement.

Her eyes traveled down to her chest, looking to see if she was healed. She gasped in horror and wrapped her arms around herself, seeing she was clad in only her baby blue bra.

"Where's my shirt?!" Hermione shrieked at him, feeling her face rise with heat.

"You were the one that ripped it off." Tom stated quietly, "Besides, I had to _see _to heal you."

"You…You…Pervert!" Hermione shrieked, pulling a pillow from the couch and clutching it to her chest.

Anger flashed through his eyes and he walked swiftly towards her, his wand raised.

"Trust me, I have no desire whatsoever to see what lies beneath your clothes." He spat, his wand pointed at her head, "Now, I suggest you watch that mouth - because next time, I will not heal you."

Hermione opened her mouth, but clamped it shut when she saw her wand sticking out of his robes.

"Now," He said as he backed away from her, "I would like to continue our conversation.""I need a shirt." Hermione said quickly, but fell silent when he cut his eyes warningly at her.

"How did you come across this room?" He asked, "And do not lie to me." He finished harshly.

"I..I came in this room to study. It looks exactly the same." Hermione answered, clutching her pillow. It was the truth anyway.

"No, I meant how you found the room of requirement." Riddle stated, rolling his eyes as though she were stupid.

"I..I didn't." Hermione finished, "A friend of mine found it in my fifth year…"

Hermione was panicking. He knew she was from the future, what if he started questioning her about himself? That would be catastrophic, and here she was - in her bloody bra with no wand in a room with Lord Voldemort, clutching a pillow to her chest. She almost wanted to chuckle. Never in her life would she have thought such things.

She watched as he paced in front of the fireplace, his elegant eyebrows furrowed, clearly thinking very hard.

"Can I have a shirt now?" Hermione asked quietly. She was growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment being topless.

He jerked his head towards hers, and growled before stripping out of his outer robes, tossing them at her.

She caught his robes, but looked at him appalled. She didn't want to wear something of _his. _

"Put it on…or I'll destroy all your clothes, and kick you out of this room with no wand." He spat threateningly, after he noticed her disturbed look.

"Where's my shirt?" Hermione asked weakly.

"If you must know, it was practically destroyed from the spell." He said simply, watching her with narrowed eyes.

He waited; and so did she. What, did he expect her to lower the pillow with him watching? Not bloody likely.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

His eyes darkened, "I believe I made it clear I have no desire to see you. Besides, I've already seen, so why does it matter?"

"Because!" Hermione exclaimed, "It just…does!"

His lip curled under his teeth before he turned around quickly.

She threw the pillow down, and hastily put her arms through his robes. They were way too big, and she frowned as she eyes the Slytherin crest. Upon closer inspection, she could tell that they were second hand, but they were immaculately pressed. Her eyes widened as she smelt that smell again…Coffee and spearmint. She brought the sleeve up to her nose to take a little whiff, and her nose flooded with the pleasant smell. Sighing, she lowered her arm and wondered how such an evil man could smell so nice - so normal.

"Are you quite finished?" Riddle said, clearly annoyed she was taking so long.

"Erm…Yeah." Hermione said, twisting her hands in her lap, feeling slightly awkward.

He turned around and his eyes traveled down her, eyeing his robes that completely swallowed her small frame.

Hermione shifted awkwardly, at this point, she almost wished he'd ask about the future.

"Have you met me in the future?" He asked suddenly, completely ignoring the awkward moment. His eyes were burning with curiosity.

"No." Hermione answered truthfully, she figured that simple answers would hopefully get her through this.

"But you clearly know of me." He said darkly, his eyes swimming with excitement.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it and snapped her mouth closed. Her eyes traveling down to the floor.

"If you don't wish to cooperate," She heard him say, "I'll simply look for myself."

She jerked her head up. No, he absolutely could not look into her mind. He would know about Harry; about everything! It would completely change the future.

A sinister smile curled on his lips as he saw her horrified expression.

"_Legilimens!" _He hissed suddenly, pointing his wand at her.

Hermione gasped as she felt him charge into her mind. She fell backwards as she desperately tried to block him.

"_You're really amazing, Hermione." Harry said to her, his green eyes sparkling as she blushed and looked down. _

"_Thank you, Harry." Hermione said sheepishly, "But its only homework."_

"_No." Harry replied, "Its you. You're so bloody brilliant. Its astonishing." _

Hermione gasped as she felt him watching this little memory, her face reddening as she clearly shows she fancies Harry.

She felt him violently pull out of her mind, raising her eyes to look at his disgusted expression.

"So, that's the boy that you were whining to me about." Riddle asked, malice in his voice.

Hermione chose not to reply, anger coursing through her. Harry was the last person she was going to discuss with him.

"I have no desire to see your pathetic encounters with boys." He snapped, "Answer my questions, and you live." He said, raising his wand.

"You can't kill me!" Hermione spat, her eyes narrowed.

"Can't I?" He asked quietly, his eyes burning.

"No, Dumbledore will know it was you!" She spat, slight panic coursing through her.

Riddle laughed darkly, "That old fool couldn't prove anything." He said confidentially, "Now, tell me how you know of me in the future."

Hermione locked her jaw, "No." She spat through clenched teeth.

His eyes danced with amusement, his lips curling into a sinister smile.

"Crucio."


	7. Everything Zen

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed! May Tom Riddle be sent to you with a bow! : D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Gah, I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, though.  
**

* * *

"**The greater you capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."**

**-Jennifer Aniston-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everything Zen.**

**1996: Dumbledore's Office. **

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry Potter exclaimed, waving his arms, "WE HAVE TO AFTER HERMIONE!"

Dumbledore sighed dejectedly.

"Harry, I don't believe that is possible," Dumbledore sighed, "It is far too dangerous, and you are too important."

"But…Sir," Harry said quietly, "It's Hermione…"

"Do you love her, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes…Of course I love Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "She's…She's everything to me." He finished, mumbling.

Dumbledore looked at the boy who lived with pity in his eyes, watching as he sat down in front of his desk, putting his head miserably in his hands.

"The diary had a part of Voldemort's soul inside." Dumbledore said quietly. He knew he was going to have to tell Harry about what he suspected Voldemort had done; and now with what happened to Miss Granger…He was positive that Voldemort had created an Horcrux.

Harry blinked, "What…H-How is that possible?" Harry asked, warily eyeing Dumbledore.

"By very dark magic," Dumbledore answered, rising from his chair, "Murder tears the soul, and the wizard intent on making a Horcrux would use this to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion-"

"Encase? But how-"

"There is a spell, but that part is irrelevant," Dumbledore answered, "As I was saying; He would take the torn portion and hide it in an object, outside of his body. That way, if his body was attacked or destroyed, he could not die, for a part of his soul remains earthbound and undamaged…But of course, existence in such a form…Few would want it Harry, death would be preferable.

"I have been suspicious from some time now that Voldemort did create a Horcrux, I believe he intended to use your death as one, but of course, he failed. But alas, it seems as though he did succeed in making a Horcrux much sooner than I would have guessed. I do not wish to believe it, but nothing else makes sense.

"The way Miss Granger was torn from us…Only an highly powerful object could create something such as that. Considering the diary was thinking for itself, and had pulled Hermione to a precise time…No, something much more sinister than a memory resided in that diary. It was a fragment of his soul.

"But Sir, how do you know that she was pulled back in time?" Harry asked. "He could have done _anything _to her!"

"As I tried to pull the diary away from Miss Granger, I saw the date written clearly on the page, _'September 25__th__, 1945.' _I also saw the message and it read, _'Your wish will come true. We shall meet; in person. I'll make sure of that, my dearest Hermione.' _I knew that he intended to pull her back, and I tried my best to stop it, but Miss Granger was disappearing in front of my eyes."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. _Dearest Hermione? _What was that about?

"It seems that the diary realized it was in trouble, as Hermione was going to bring it to me. It reacted, sending itself back to a point and time where Voldemort was inside the castle, pulling Miss Granger with it." Dumbledore finished sadly.

"What about a time turner?" Harry asked, refusing to be deterred, "We could just use that, and get her without being seen!"

"Time turners do not have the power to go back that far, Harry." Dumbledore said gently, "The only way to do so, would be dark magic. It would be instable and I am too old, and you are too valuable to risk such a thing."

"So, what are you saying?" Harry asked, panicking, "That Hermione is _stuck _there with young Voldemort? What if he tries to kill her? What have to do something!"

"He will not kill her, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

"How can you know that, Professor?!" Harry asked, jumping up. Eyeing the calm Dumbledore warily.

"Because I'm starting to remember her."

**1945**: **The Room Of Requirement.**

"Just tell me what I want to know." A silky voice said calmly, "And all of this will stop."

"Fuck you…" Hermione growled up into his handsome face.

Hermione watched as his eyes glowed red, reaching down and grabbing her by her hair, pulling her up and causing her to gasp in pain. This was the first time he'd actually done something physical, other than just torturing her with his wand.

"Tell me! You insolent girl!" He growled, shoving his wand painfully into her collarbone.

"NO!" Hermione screamed in his face, balling up her fist and swinging it forward, punching the Dark Lord right in the nose.

He groaned in pain, releasing her and clutching his nose with a shocked expression on his face at her barbaric behavior. Seeing an opportunity, Hermione jumped her feet, swinging her leg back, and kicking him with as much strength as she could muster…right between his legs.

She watched as his hands flew from his nose to his pants, howling out in pain as he fell to his knees on the floor. She rushed forward, pulling her wand out of his robes and darting towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw he was crumpled on the ground in so much pain, he didn't even notice her.

Raising her wand, and all but blowing the door off the hinges, she darted out into the corridor. The effects of the cruciatus curse was still racking her body, but she pushed on, running as fast as her shaky legs could carry her.

"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

"F-Fire." Hermione spluttered at the Ravenclaw entrance.

"Correct."

Hermione bolted inside, and up to the girls dormitories. Her heart was racing and tears were sliding down her cheeks. What had she ever done to deserve this? Yes, she had stupidly wrote to Voldemort; but did she really deserve this? To be sent away from her family and friends, to be tortured and stalked by a mad man?

She screamed out into the empty room, throwing herself on her bed and sobbing into her pillow; not even caring if she missed classes. Why should she? This wasn't her time, no one was here to impress, so what was even the point? No one here even knew enough about her to care about her. She'd like to think Dumbledore did, but he barely knew her. To him, she was just some oddly-dressed girl from the future.

Thinking back to the room, she couldn't help but to shudder. He hadn't held the curse on her for long, but it still felt like an eternity. She hated thinking back into those emotionless eyes, not caring that he was torturing a girl for information. Hermione couldn't fathom how someone could be that way…especially someone her age. People usually took years to get even close to being that evil, and he was evil, she was sure. Tom Riddle did not exist; the man in that room was Lord Voldemort.

She had caused him a lot of pain, and she tensed at the thought. He'd surely try to hunt her down again…There's no way he'd just let that go. Slight panic soared through her, beginning to fear for her life.

Leaning over the bed, she emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor before collapsing back on the bed. She wailed into her pillow again, sobbing until her tired body gave up, slipping into a peaceful slumber.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Jenny exclaimed, bursting into the dormitory and waking Hermione.

"I-I…suddenly felt sick." Hermione said quietly, her mind traveling back to what happened in the room of requirement. She promptly leaned over the bed and threw up in the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jenny asked worriedly, rushing to her side and pulling her hair out of her face.

"Y-Yes…I think so," Hermione spluttered, leaning back on the bed, "I just need to relax."

"Um…Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" Jenny asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

Hermione's stomach dropped and she groaned. How could she have forgotten she had been wearing _his _robes? She should have burned them!

"I got sick in the library and threw up on my shirt," Hermione said, the lie flowing easily from her mouth, "Riddle saw and gave me his robes."

'_What else can I say? Oh nothing, Tom Riddle just hit me with a dark curse and ruined my shirt. But that was before he tortured me with the cruciatus curse.' _She wanted to punch herself in the face for lying for him, but she couldn't interfere with history. And she was pretty sure she didn't get Voldemort expelled from his 7th year. Her hands were tied.

She watched as Jenny's mouth fell open and crossed her hands over her heart.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" She exclaimed dreamily, "Now do you believe he likes you?"

Hermione pursed her lips into a thin line.

"No."

"What? Why not?!" Jenny said, staring at her as though she'd lost her mind. "It's pretty damn obvious if you ask me!"

"Trust me, Jenny," Hermione said. "He hates me."

Jenny rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Well, its almost time for dinner," Jenny said. "Do you think you feel like coming down?"

"I suppose I do need to tell Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn why I missed their classes…" Hermione said warily.

"You know, Tom wasn't in class today either." Jenny said squinting her eyes.

"I don't know why _he _wasn't in class." Hermione said, scowling. Maybe he was in too much pain from her well-aimed kick to go to class. A smile tugged on her lips. Good, she hoped it hurt like hell!

"Then why are you smiling?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because I'm hungry." Hermione answered lamely.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenny said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand.

Hermione scowled and got up. She cleaned up her mess, then reached into her trunk to get some more clothes.

Darting in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, eyeing his robes that swallowed her. What was she supposed to do with them? She wasn't exactly going to walk up to him and hand them back. He was lucky that she wasn't going to burn them, but that was only because they were second hand, and she knew he had no money for more.

Ripping the offending material over her head, his scent slammed into her face and she sighed contentedly. Why did he have to smell so nice? It was infuriating! He should smell like death and something gross. It would match his soul. She gently folded his robe, trying to stop herself from burying her face and inhaling like some sort of weirdo.

She stripped out of the rest of her clothes, examining her body for injury; not really trusting him not to leave marks all over her when she was unconscious.

Finding none- much to Hermione's surprise- she turned on the shower and hopped in. Her muscles were extremely tense from being under the curse. The hot water seemed to help and she grabbed some lavender and Camille shampoo, lathering her hair up. The scent was also relaxing her, and she slowly smiled, Casting the thoughts of an evil Dark Lord from her mind.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione said quietly, "I was pretty ill earlier, but I'll make up all my work right away."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Of course my dear, do not fret!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "I shall give you your work tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione said as they walked into the great hall together.

Jenny waved her over, and she smiled before making her way towards the table, sitting down next to Jenny, but her smile instantly fell as she heard what she was talking about.

"Yeah, and he gave her his robe!" Jenny said dreamily to Maya.

"Really, it wasn't what you think it is…" Hermione said bitterly, sorely regretting her excuse to Jenny as Maya looked at her with dreamy eyes.

She looked down and started filling her plate, refusing to look over at the Slytherin table. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she were to look up and see him glaring holes through her.

"Sure it is!" Jenny exclaimed, "What do you think, Liam?"

"Well," Liam said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "He probably just did it because that's what was expected of him. I don't trust the bloke, myself."

Hermione quickly pulled her eyes up to Liam, smiling gratefully at him. At least one person in her house saw Riddle as she did.

"Oh, you're just jealous that all the girls like him." Jenny said, waving him off. "If he doesn't like her, why is he staring at her right now?"

Hermione's eyes immediately snapped up, against her will. Sure enough, there he was. He was looking directly at her, his eyes dark and his face blank.

'_Probably plotting my demise.' _Hermione thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, she looked back down and slowly began eating her potatoes.

"So, Hermione." Liam began awkwardly.

Hermione looked him, confused as he was twisting his hands and looking over her head.

"I was wondering, you know, you can say no…I just thought that maybe," Liam said quickly, "If you want to…er…gotohogsmadewithme…"

Hermione blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Liam took a deep breath. "Will you go to Hogsmade with me tomorrow?" He asked dejectedly.

"O-Oh…" Hermione replied, shocked. He wanted her to go with him…Like, on a date? He was rather cute, and she supposed that after today, she deserved a little fun.

"You know what? Sure, why not!" Hermione replied happily, watching as his face jerked up and a goofy smile lit up his face.

"Brilliant!" Liam said. "I guess I'll meet you in the great hall at…eight?"

"Sure, can't wait." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"But, Hermione," Jenny spluttered, "Tom…He _likes you!_" As though emphasizing those words would help Hermione understand and agree with her.

"He does not!" Hermione said. "Even if he did, I don't like him 'cause he's a bloody git!"

Liam started laughing at Jenny's flabbergasted expression. It wasn't long before Hermione joined in, eyeing a grumbling Jenny.

Hermione's eyes traveled over Liam towards the Slytherin table and almost fell over from shock to see that Riddle wasn't staring at her…He was staring at Liam with a look of hatred crossing his chiseled features. His hand was clutching a knife upright, his knuckles turning white and slightly shaking. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She supposed that Riddle and Liam hated each other, why else would he be looking at him that way? Of course, Liam stated he didn't trust him, they must have a feud going on. Hermione found herself liking Liam more and more.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"I have some wonderful romance books you can borrow, Hermione." Jenny said as they were walking out of the great hall, "Lots of _steamy _love scenes!"

Hermione and Jenny were walking alone back to the Ravenclaw common room, as Liam had went to talk to his guy-friends and Maya to a couple of Gryffindors. Leaving Jenny to bring up the subject of her erotic romance novels to Hermione.

"Those books are always poorly written." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's always the same, some prince bloody charming after some stuck up princess that hates him, and they fall in love."

"I couldn't agree more." Came a sly voice from behind them, causing Hermione to jump in the air and wheel around clutching her heart.

Tom Riddle stood there, leaning against the wall and looking more like Adonis than anyone had a right to.

"Hello, Miss Duvessa - Miss Covington." Tom said politely, smiling charmingly.

"O-Oh…Hello, Tom!" Jenny exclaimed, her eyes bulging out as Tom's dark eyes moved from Hermione to her.

"Miss Covington, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmade tomorrow?" Tom asked, his tone pleasant and far too persuasive.

Hermione was pretty sure her jaw hit the ground. Why was he asking her? Oh no, she's her friend and he probably wants to get back at her! He must have noticed her horror-struck expression, because his smile transformed into a smirk.

"Of course, I'd love to!" Jenny squealed, too busy letting her eyes rake over him to notice his dangerous smirk.

"I thought you were coming with Liam and I?" Hermione asked, giving a fake chuckle. But she knew there was no hope. She was pretty sure Jenny would rather cut off an appendage than miss a date with Tom Riddle.

"Oh, well, we could all go together!" Jenny exclaimed, "You wouldn't mind, would you, Tom?" She asked dreamily.

Tom let his eyes travel back to her, smiling charmingly once again, but Hermione saw the contempt in his eyes when he looked at Jenny. It was too subtle for anyone to notice, but Hermione was far from being just anyone. She clenched her fists, swearing that if he hurt Jenny, she wouldn't just kick it this time- but bloody cut it off herself!

"Of course, my dear." Tom replied, "What time shall I meet you ladies?"

Hermione scowled. She could tell this is exactly what he had planned on happening. He must know she was going with Liam, and by asking Jenny, he'd have a chance to corner her and get his revenge!

"Eight." Jenny answered, looking down and blushing at him.

"Until tomorrow." Tom said, smiling charmingly and walking around them. But Hermione did not miss the dark look in his eyes when he looked at her in passing.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenny squealed, jumping up and down the second he was out of ear-shot.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she merely smiled at her jumping friend- though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best days of our lives!" Jenny squealed, pulling Hermione down the corridor.

"Indeed." Hermione grumbled.

**A/N: I'm not sure what I think of this chapter...Eh, let me know what you think!**


	8. Don't Speak

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just have a weird thing for Tom Riddle.**

* * *

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts.

**-Don't Speak- No Doubt-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Speak.**

* * *

"I am _not _wearing that!" Hermione exclaimed, "I repeat: am _not _wearing that!"

"Oh, come on!" Jenny whined.

"No."

"But, Hermione-"

"_No!"_

Jenny scowled and threw the black mini skirt on her bed.

"You're no fun!" Jenny whined, "Besides, don't you want to look sexy for Liam?"

"Not particularly." Hermione snorted, crossing her arms and eyeing the offending material on the bed.

"_You _wear it!" Hermione said, pointing an accusatory finger at her friend.

"No, only because I'm wearing this…" Jenny said, pulling out a short Slytherin green skirt from her trunk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Slytherin green; really?

"Don't you have something a little more practical?" Hermione asked. "And preferably, with more material."

Jenny looked dumbly at Hermione with an almost pitying expression.

"I swear, in a million years, I will never understand you." Jenny said, sighing and pulling out a red turtleneck and a knee-length, black, pencil skirt from her trunk.

"How's this?" Jenny asked, holding them out to Hermione.

Hermione hesitantly took the clothes from Jenny, eyeing the material that would most likely be super tight on her. She sighed dejectedly - but she'd rather wear something tight than wear something with her whole thighs practically showing.

"Yes, this will be fine." Hermione answered, pursing her lips as she began pulling on the clothes. Sure enough, they were tight, and Hermione wondered how she was going to be able to walk correctly in the skirt. She just hoped that Voldemort didn't give her a reason to run.

"Here, these shoes match." Jenny said, handing her some three inch black pumps.

Hermione eyed them with distaste. She hated wearing pumps.

"Oh, come on!" Jenny whined, "Just put the damn shoes on and stop being so stubborn!"

Hermione looked up at her, scowled, and took the shoes, slipping them on her feet.

Hesitantly stepping forward, he ankles wobbled slightly, making her scowl.

"Here, walk like this." Jenny said, putting her hand on her hip, and practically doing a cat walk across their dorm.

"I don't think I would do that, even if I could." Hermione said bitterly.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, walking back across the room, "You've got great legs, and they're perfect to strut!"

Hermione scowled. She couldn't believe she was listening to a girl try to tell her how to…_strut _in heels. Hermione did not _strut. _

"Look, if I can make it through the day without twisting my ankles, I'll be happy." Hermione said, wobbly walking across the floor. As she paced, she seemed to wobble less, until she was walking normally. Jenny was watching her as she put on her outfit.

"I thought you wouldn't strut?" Jenny asked, laughing.

Hermione whipped her head up to look at her indecorously.

"I don't strut!" Hermione said, "I was just normally walking!"

"Uh huh, maybe its because of the skirt," Jenny said, smiling, "But you are definitely working it!"

Hermione chose not to comment, instead looking at Jenny's outfit. She was wearing a short green skirt, and Hermione noticed that even though it was a lot shorter than her skirt, it was definitely less tighter. Her shirt was a ruffled, lace, long sleeved shirt that came off her shoulders. Black pumps were on her feet, and they looked a lot like Hermione's.

'_Her heels look shorter…' _Hermione observed, wanting any excuse to get out of the ones she had on.

"Now, we look sexy!" Jenny said, putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione shifted awkwardly. There were many words she'd use to describe herself, but sexy was definitely not on that list.

"I still cannot believe I'm going on a date with Tom Riddle!" Jenny squealed, fanning herself dreamily.

It took all the will power in Hermione's body not to cringe. She had lay awake almost all night, dreading today. Riddle had a reason to ask Jenny, and there was no way that his intentions were pure. She had planned on leading them towards highly populated areas, completely avoiding anywhere that was lacking people.

Hermione watched as Jenny pulled her hair up into an elegant twist. She had come towards Hermione, trying to do something with her hair, but Hermione had swatted her away. She was perfectly content with just leaving her hair down. Jenny was lucky that she left the charm on her hair that made it less frizzy, but the only reason Hermione had left that was because it made her hair much more manageable.

"At least let me put a little bit of makeup on you!" Jenny begged, coming towards Hermione with a mascara brush.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Nope." Jenny replied, letting her lips pop with the 'p'.

"Fine, if you must." Hermione sighed, allowing Jenny to put makeup on her face.

"Oh, this looks so pretty!" Jenny squealed when she was done, handing Hermione a mirror.

Hermione observed her face with approval. Jenny had lightly outlined her eyes with black eyeliner, making her eyes look bigger and more doe-ish. Her lips had a thin layer of gloss, and her eye lashes seemed longer with a touch of dark eye shadow. All in all, she had smoky eyes and it suited her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling at Jenny.

"Of course!" Jenny said, "Now, lets go meet our dates!" She exclaimed, winking at Hermione.

"Yes…Lets." Hermione said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice while following Jenny out of the common room.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hermione gulped nervously as she turned the corner with Jenny. Her eyes immediately falling on the two boys waiting at the entrance.

Liam was wearing a button down blue shirt, tucked into grey slacks. His dark hair was tousled, and Hermione smiled, thinking he looked very handsome.

Her eyes traveled over to _him,_ and her breath caught in her throat.

Tom Riddle was leaning casually against the wall, across from Liam. He was wearing black slacks and a button down black shirt. His tie was missing, and he left the first top button open. His hands were tucked casually in his pockets, and his wavy hair was parted and styled elegantly. His dark clothes contrasted dramatically with his pale skin, giving him the glow of perfection as his eyes traveled across the hallway, looking very haughty and bored.

Hermione felt Jenny take a sharp intake of breath beside her, no doubt she was thinking the same things she was. Shaking her head, her eyes snapped back to Liam, who looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey there!" He called out, walking towards the two girls. Hermione kept smiling and pointedly avoided looking at Riddle again as she fixed her eyes determinedly on Liam.

"Hey." Hermione said shyly as Liam stopped in front of her.

"Wow, you look…" Liam stuttered, turning slightly red, "Beautiful."

"Thanks…" Hermione said softly, feeling a blush tinge her cheeks as she took his arm.

"You look lovely, Miss Covington." Hermione heard Tom Riddle's sleek voice say casually.

Hermione's eyes traveled over to see Jenny taking Riddle's arm excitedly. She was sure she was the only one that noticed the dark look that flitted across his eyes when she touched him. They both turned, and Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen Jenny look so happy. She was practically glowing. Tom, on the other hand, was barely smiling, and it definitely didn't reach his cold eyes as they subtly raked over Hermione.

Hermione gulped and felt blood rush to her face at his menacing stare.

Tearing her eyes away, she looked at Liam, who was already looking at her, smiling fondly.

"Well, how about we walk down to the three broomsticks?" Liam suggested, breaking the silence.

Hermione couldn't help but to notice the students passing by. They were all staring at Jenny and Riddle with shocked expressions, whispering to each other. Jenny was smiling triumphantly, and you could practically see her swell with pride. Riddle, however, looked less than pleased at the attention, and Hermione could even see his jaw slightly tense.

"Yeah, Liam, that sounds like a great idea!" Hermione said sweetly, clutching his arm tighter. The three broomsticks would be crowded, so that was definitely a good idea to her.

She tore her eyes away from Liam to look over at Jenny and Riddle- finding that his dark eyes were glued to where her and Liam's arms were joined. A look of irritation passed over his handsome features, before his face became blank, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Would you like to go to the three broomsticks, Miss Covington?" Tom asked politely, turning his head to look at Jenny, a strained smile crossing his face.

"Oh, please, call me Jenny." Jenny giggled, turning red, "And I would love to!"

Toms eyes darkened with fury as he eyed the hyper girl clutching to his arm.

"Of course, Jenny." He replied, his voice conveying none of the irritation and anger that Hermione could clearly see he felt.

"Well, lets go!" Liam said brightly, gently pulling Hermione outside and down the trail.

Hermione couldn't help but to notice how delightful Liam was compared to Riddle. Liam had genuinely been stunned by Hermione's appearance, honestly complimenting her with glowing eyes. Tom, however, had merely told Jenny she looked lovely because he was expected to, and his eyes didn't hold the admiration that Liam's eyes held when he looked at Hermione - no, his eyes had been cold and expressionless when he complimented Jenny. Jenny, however, was too busy studying his handsome features to even notice.

"I think you'll really like Hogsmeade." Liam said excitedly, leaning over to her ear.

"Yes, I think I will too." Hermione replied sweetly.

'_Because I've been there before.' _Hermione thought to herself, wishing she didn't have to pretend to be awed and excited about everything.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Four butterbeers, please." Liam said brightly, scooting in the booth beside Hermione.

She watched as Tom slid in the booth across from her, followed by a still glowing Jenny.

Hermione had heard Jenny talk Tom's ear off behind them the entire walk here, and she could tell by his expression that he was thankful they were there.

Tom lifted his eyes to Hermione, and she clearly saw the exasperation and irritation there. She felt her lips twitch with amusement.

"So, Tom, I read this fascinating article in Witch Weekly and-"

Hermione's lips were trembling at this point, watching as a dark expression crossed Tom's face as Jenny _continued _talking.

Riddle seemed to notice Hermione's struggle not to laugh, and he raised an elegant eyebrow at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'_This is what you get for butting in!' _Hermione thought happily to herself.

"I knew you always liked me." Jenny told Tom, smiling fondly at him, "I could tell."

Tom's eyes were screaming murder, and Hermione could barely hold in her laughter at his expression.

Hermione felt a hand cover the top of hers that was laying negligently on top of the table. Jumping, Hermione turned to see Liam smiling shyly at her.

"Is this okay?" Liam asked, clearly worried by her shocked expression.

"Oh, yes, its fine." Hermione replied kindly. He smiled and laced his fingers through hers.

The waiter brought over four butterbeers, setting them in front of each of them. Hermione instantly picked hers up, taking a drink. She noticed Jenny eyeing her and Liam's laced hands, and cut her eyes over to Tom. He had both of his long fingered hands wrapped over his butterbeer, and Hermione had a feeling he did that on purpose. But nonetheless, Jenny lay her hand on the table, waiting expectantly.

"What do you think of Hogsmeade so far, Miss Duvessa?" Tom asked suddenly, a smile curling on his lips.

The bastard knew she had been there before, and Hermione slightly gritted her teeth.

"It's lovely." Hermione answered simply, glaring at him, but keeping a fake sweet smile on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I thought for a long while you liked Hermione." Jenny said, laughing and slapping Tom's shoulder playfully.

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and she stared at Jenny indecorously. How could she bring that up on her date with him? With Hermione present with _her _date!

Tom slightly jumped at Jenny's slap, and his eyes seemed to burn red. She had a feeling that if they weren't in public, he would have tortured Jenny for that.

"Why would you think that?" Tom asked baldy, his eyes staying glued to Hermione.

That was it. Jenny brought that up because she was still suspicious, and she wanted to hear him say he didn't like Hermione.

"Well, you stared at her all the time." Jenny said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jenny, I don't think-" Hermione started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's okay." Tom said, cutting Hermione off, "I can assure you, I do not have a romantic interest in Duvessa." _'Including you.' _was the rest that was unspoken.

"Okay!" Jenny said happily, clutching his arm.

Hermione couldn't help but to notice that Liam seemed less tense at this, and Hermione eyed him questioningly. Did he think that Tom was competition? Did he actually think that Hermione fancied him?

Tom was watching her when she turned her head away, and he smirked as though he knew what she was thinking. His wavy hair had come out of place, and was elegantly hanging in his eye.

"That's good to hear!" Liam said, laughing and trying to relieve the awkwardness, "Because I fancy Hermione myself."

Tom raised an elegant eyebrow at him, and Hermione gaped at him like a fish. Why couldn't they just _drop _this.

"That is pretty obvious." Tom said, his tone cold as his eyes traveled to their interlacing hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liam asked testily.

"Nothing, merely that you follow her like a lost puppy." Tom replied casually, smirking as Liam's face turned beet red.

"You're just jealous!" Liam sneered at Tom, making fury cross over Tom's face.

"Whatever would I be jealous of that you have?" Tom asked, his tone casual, but it somehow made the words more threatening.

"Okay, maybe we should just-" Hermione started, panicking as Tom and Liam glared each other down. Jenny was watching the argument with interest, but she also looked worried.

"Hermione!" Liam exclaimed, cutting her off, "I don't buy that you don't like her for an instant! You're just jealous that she's here with me. She likes me and not you, and you can't stand it!"

Tom's fists were clenched on the table, and it was obvious that he was trying to control himself from hexing Liam to smithereens.

"You're mistaken." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" Liam challenged. "I see how you look at her! But you know what, you're not good enough for her - she sees what an evil git you really are!"

Jenny jumped as Tom suddenly stood up, his wand pointed threateningly at Liam.

"Stop!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and putting her out stretched arms between the two boys.

"This is so…stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am not sitting here listening to this immaturity."

"Yeah, me either!" Jenny huffed, standing up dramatically as Hermione moved past a blubbering Liam.

"Come on, Hermione, lets go." Jenny huffed, holding her arm out to her, which Hermione took willingly.

"When you two stop acting like cavemen, we'll be at the bookstore." Hermione said sternly.

Hermione eyed a momentarily shocked Tom, before his face fell blank and he lowered his wand.

Liam's face was beet red, and he looked down clearly ashamed.

Jenny turned on her heel, pulling Hermione with her outside.

"Men!" Jenny said, "I swear! Liam had to act like a possessive idiot, accusing Tom of things and then Tom overreacts to defend his pride!"

Hermione wasn't exactly quite sure that's what happened, but she was willing to go with it.

"Why do they always have to act like such buffoons!" Jenny exclaimed, "But I will admit, seeing Tom all angry like that…Well, it was kind of sexy."

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at her indecorously. Tom angry was not sexy, it was terrifying if you knew what he was capable of. But of course, Jenny didn't know, or Hermione had a feeling she wouldn't be saying that.

"I mostly just left to see if he'll come after me." Jenny giggled to Hermione.

Well, that explained why Jenny had so willingly left Tom's side. She had slightly been wondering why she wanted to leave, but this explained everything. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that the usual dating games probably wouldn't work on Tom Riddle.

"Ugh, couldn't you have said we'll be at Madam Malkins?" Jenny asked, as they approached the book store.

Hermione chose not to reply, but rolled her eyes and smiled as they entered the bookstore. Jenny promptly flounced off towards the magazine section, leaving Hermione to looks through the shelves alone.

She felt slightly guilty for leaving Liam with Tom, but they were in a crowded place, what could Tom possibly do? Avada him in the middle of a pub? Yeah, right. She wouldn't be surprised if Tom didn't just leave and go back to Hogwarts. But she knew Liam would come after her when he got over his embarrassment.

Picking up a book on rare potions, Hermione sat down in a leather arm hair and began to read quietly.

She read quickly, and before she knew it, she was on page 60.

"That book is horrible." Came a sly voice from in front of her, making Hermione squeak and her eyes travel up to see a blank Tom Riddle staring down at her.

"You're one to talk about something being horrible." Hermione sneered, putting the book in front of her face, dismissing him.

Suddenly, the book was plucked from her hands, causing her to growl up at smirking Tom Riddle.

"Shouldn't you go find your date," Hermione spat, "And, oh, I don't know - leave me alone for once!"

Hermione was greatly starting to regret her seating choice in the back of the shop. There was absolutely no one even remotely near her.

Toms eyes darkened at the mention of his 'date.'

"That blasted girl is insufferable." He said blankly, "I don't understand how you put up with the twit."

"That _twit _happens to be my friend!"

"So?"

"So…Shut up!" Hermione growled.

"Listen here," Tom said darkly, leaning towards her, "Miss _Granger_. You aren't in any position to tell me what to do."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut. Her cheeks flamed when she realized that the Tom diary surely had told him _everything _she had told it…Just fantastic.

"Why did you ask Jenny to come with you today?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's none of you business." Tom snapped, "But I can assure you, it isn't because I fancy the Mudblood."

Hermione sneered at the word.

"You bastard!" She said, standing, "She's better than you'll ever be!"

Tom's eyes darkened and before she even knew what was happening, he pushed her against the book shelf, her hands pinned above her head in a death grip, making her wince. His handsome face was inches away from hers, and she noticed how even more flawless he was. Her breath caught in her throat when he spoke, feeling his cool breath wash over her face.

"Oh, yes." Tom whispered, "Granger isn't a wizarding name…My, my, are we a Mudblood?"

"Riddle isn't a wizarding name." Hermione shot back, "My, my…are we a Mudblood?"

His grip tightened on her hands. She didn't know why she was egging him on, but she couldn't help it. He just made her so damn angry! And what was he going to do? Put the cruciatus on her in a bookstore? Not bloody likely.

"You'd do best to learn your place." Tom spat angrily at her, "Did you think your little muggle stunts would go unpunished?"

He jabbed his wand into her throat, his dark eyes raking over her livid face.

"Who cares, it was _worth it._" Hermione sneered and kicked her leg up - trying to repeat her action. But it seemed this time he was prepared, and he pinned her harshly against the shelve, blocking her from moving.

"Meet me in the room of requirement at eight, tomorrow night." Tom said calmly, as though she didn't just try to violently kick him in the family jewels.

"No, you're out of your bloody mind if you think I will!" Hermione sneered into him handsome face.

A sinister smile curled his lips as though he'd expected she'd say that. His perfect teeth seemed to gleam up close.

"Jenny is _very _fond of me." Tom said thoughtfully, his eyes dancing with amusement, "It would be such a _shame _if anything were to happen to her…"

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide as panic soared through her at his obvious threat to Jenny's life.

"Oh, yes." Tom replied, his eyes burning with malice.

What was she going to do? He was _insane_! He _would _hurt Jenny if she didn't meet him! She couldn't let Jenny get hurt because of her.

"Okay." Hermione answered quietly, her eyes falling down dejectedly.

"Good Mudblood." Tom answered, releasing her hands and stepping away from her.

Hermione sank to the floor, feeling defeated.

"Don't be late." Tom sneered, before turning his heel and leaving her on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Loonnnngggg chapter! Well, seemed like it to me anyways. Haha : ) Whelp, you know what to do!**


	9. Wicked Game

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed! I really appreciate you guys!**

* * *

"**Beauty is a form of genius - is higher, indeed, than genius, as it needs no explanation. It is of the great facts in the world like sunlight, or springtime, or the reflection in dark water of that silver shell we call the moon."**

**-Oscar Wilde-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wicked Game.  
**

"My Lord?"

"BRING SEVERUS TO ME!" The Dark Lord bellowed from his throne. "BRING HIM TO ME NOW!"

"Y-Yes, My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy said, scrambling away from the Dark Lord that was bent over in pain.

'_Hermione Granger?' _The Dark Lord thought, clutching his head in pain as memories shoved violently in his brain.

"You called for me, My Lord?" Snape asked, bowing low in front of the Dark Lord.

"Who is…Hermione Granger?!" Voldemort growled out from clenched teeth.

"Potter's mudblood, My Lord?" Snape asked, confusion pulling on his pallid face as he watched his master growl in agony.

"_Mudblood?" _He hissed out, his eyes flashing dangerously. Who was this girl? Memories from his seventh year at Hogwarts were shoved into his mind - things he knew did not happen previously. Potter's mudblood side kick was there, when he was a teenager. How could that be possible?

"She's there…In my memories," Voldemort hissed, "In my past."

"Hermione Granger disappeared from Hogwarts a few weeks ago, master." Snape said slowly. This was bad. He did not want the Dark Lord to discover that she had traveled back in time.

"How could that have happened?" Voldemort barked at Snape.

"She found your diary, My Lord." Serverus admitted, knowing that there was no point in trying to keep this information from him by this point.

The Mudblood had his Horcrux? She must have been trying to destroy it. He had placed a dark spell on the diary, allowing it to be transferred through time back into his own hands when he was still Tom Riddle. But why had his Horcrux taken the blasted girl with it?

Snape remained quiet as the Dark Lord paced in front of him. He did not dare interrupt his thoughts.

"_You…You…Pervert!' the girl shrieked at him as she pulled a pillow to her chest. _

Voldemort growled and clutched his head.

"What shall we do, My Lord?" Snape asked respectfully, eyeing him and hoping not to hear the worst.

"_We _will do nothing," Voldemort spat, his red eyes livid, "My past self will dispose of the insolent Mudblood."

Snape eyed Voldemort warily, his eyebrows raising in surprise when Voldemort eyes flashed a different color. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined it. As Voldemort dismissed him, he shook his head. He knew what he saw, and he saw his pitiless red eyes turn dark blue for the briefest of moments.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"Hello there." A female voice purred.

Tom gritted his teeth, but placed a charming smile on his face regardless.

"Hello, Walburga," He replied charmingly, "How are you today?"

Walburga flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, perching herself on the arm of his chair.

"Much better now that you're here." She replied seductively, running a long fingered nail down his arm.

Walburga gasped when Tom reached around and grabbed her robed wrist painfully, making her wince.

"You know not to touch me, Walburga." Tom hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously at her.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord." Walburga replied, jumping from the arm of his chair and hanging her head, rejected.

Tom's dark eyes traveled over her before looking away, choosing not to comment.

"I-I just thought maybe you'd change your mind about having a girlfriend…since you went on a date with that Mudblood." Walburga said, her voice sounding testy.

Tom immediately stood up, towering over the girl and causing her to back away from him fearfully.

"Excuse me, Walburga?" Tom asked, his voice deadly calm. His fists were clenched and his eyes burned red.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you'd prefer me over her, My Lord," Walburga blubbered, falling to her knees in front of him. Her brown eyes hesitantly looking up at him. "I was just offering myself dutifully to you."

"It is not your place to questions my actions, Walburga." Tom spat down at her.

"O-Of course, My Lord."

"I had reasons to ask the Mudblood to Hogsmeade, and I assure you, they were not for purposes that you seem to foolishly think."

"I was stupid to think such things," Walburga said, sounding appeased, "I should have known that you only wanted something from the Mudblood - I was foolish to think otherwise."

"Yes, you were." Tom spat, twirling his wand around in his fingers. "I have told you time and time again: I do not want a _girlfriend. _You are a pure blooded witch, Walburga, there are many pure men that will marry you. I have no time, nor the patience for such trivial things. You will do best to remember this, Walburga, for it is the _last _time I will repeat myself."

Walburga shook slightly under his harsh and hissing words.

"O-Of course, My Lord." she muttered, "I am not worthy of you."

Good, at last the blasted girl finally realized that. He had grown tired of her incessant flirting, and he had even cursed the girl for her advances. She'd wear revealing clothes around him, trying pitifully to entice him. It was true, the girl was beautiful. But what did a beautiful face matter when you had no power? Her intelligence was average, at best, and she so foolishly gave into her emotions. He knew the foolish girl was in _love _with him, and it disgusted him. The very thought of the word angered Tom, as he saw it as the greatest weakness one could posses. He did give her credit, though, the girl was, if anything, determined; and that would make for a good follower.

Tom eyed the trembling girl, before taking his seat again. He ran his fingers across the green suede, and everyone knew this was _his _chair. No one dared to sit in it, not even the first years.

"Leave." Tom hissed at the girl, noticing she was still in a kneeled position, waiting for him to speak.

Walburga immediately stood, bowed, and hurried towards the girls dormitories, leaving Tom to sit in front of the fire alone.

An evil smile curled his lips. They all feared him, as they well should. It was known by a select few that Tom was, indeed, the heir of Slytherin. All the others had seen his power, and fear him as others did. He practically owned the whole house, as he should, being the heir.

Of course, the other houses did not know of this; or the Hogwarts staff. It merely appeared to them that he was a loner. A brilliant, quiet, poor orphan boy that didn't cause trouble to anyone. Which was exactly how he wanted it - when in reality, he had the whole house under his thumb.

Rising from his chair, he made his way over towards his Head's dorm.

Lithely walking up the stairs, he entered his room, closing and magically locking the door behind him.

He immediately walked over to his copy of his diary, pulling out ink and a quill.

_I've ordered the Mudblood to meet me in the room of requirement. She will come, as I have threatened her 'friend.' _

Tom smirked at the diary. It was odd, after all, he _was _speaking to himself.

_Good, we did not speak long enough for me to be able to get answers out of her…but, considering she was a Mudblood and still at Hogwarts, I knew that our reign had obviously gone wrong. I brought the girl back, so we could question her. _

Tom smirked. Of course, he knew his intelligence surpassed anyone. The girl knew of him, he was sure of it. He did not like knowing things, and he would find out everything she knew in due time. One did not simply hide from Lord Voldemort.

_What does she look like? _

His eyebrows furrowed at the page. Why the bloody hell was he asking such a question? He knew himself better than anyone, this was him, after all, but he was drawing blanks.

_Why?_

He waited, slightly impatient.

_I like to match people with a face, of course. _

Tom eyed the diary suspiciously. He liked knowing everything, so of course, that would explain his on curiosity.

_Curly brown hair, brown eyes, rather small. _Tom wrote elegantly, pausing when he found himself almost writing the word '_pretty.' _

_Sounds rather plain and boring. _

Tom chuckled darkly at his own words.

_Yes, she is somewhat plain. But I must admit, the girl is intelligent. Though, maybe not, seeing as how she continually defies me and tries to harm me. _

Tom clenched his fists at the memory. The blasted girl just did not understand who she was dealing with. He could picture it clearly in his mind: Her furious doe eyes, looking at him with the utmost hatred…full of contempt, even! As though she was disgusted by him. By _him! _Who did she think she was; to dare to challenge him, Lord Voldemort, when she was nothing but a lowly Mudblood!

_I thought she might be that way. I do love a challenge. It shall be amusing to break her. _

His eyes brightened, and a sinister smile curled his lips. Oh yes, that would be amusing. He would break her, eventually, and it would be the sweetest victory. The girl already feared him, that much was obvious, even from the moment her eyes had lay on him in the infirmary. Good, the girl had some sense at least. She was right to fear him.

_Yes, it will be. _

He closed the diary, and his sinister smirk remained on his face as he got ready for bed.

'_Yes, Hermione Granger. You will not defy me much longer.' _

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, Hermione," Liam said, looking down and shuffling his feet. "I would have came to the book store yesterday, but I didn't think you'd want to see me after how I acted."

Hermione observed Liam from across the Ravenclaw table. Admittedly, it had surprised her that he didn't come after her, but after her little run in with Riddle, she hadn't given it too much thought.

"I forgive you, Liam." Hermione said kindly, smiling at him.

Liam jerked his head up and smiled warmly. His blue eyes were dancing with excitement.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

She frowned at this. Yes, she did like Liam; and yes, she did go on a date with him…But she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to be his girlfriend per-say. After all, she had no idea who Liam grew up to marry. She probably had went to school with one of his grandchildren, but never knew it. There was no way her and Liam could ever be anything. She could prevent someone from being born.

"I like you, Liam," Hermione said kindly, putting her hand on his, "But I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now…I hope you understand."

Liam's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Is it Riddle?" Liam asked as the smile fell from his face.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Is is Riddle?" He repeated, his eyes taking on a sorrowful look.

"No," Hermione answered testily, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I cannot stand him."

"That may be so," Liam said, standing up, "But he likes you. I'm sorry if that makes you angry, or if you don't believe me. But if we're going to be friends, I have to look out for you, and I'm telling you right now that Riddle has something for you. I don't trust him and you need to watch your back."

Hermione gaped at Liam like a fish. Why did him and Jenny think such things? Tom Riddle did _not _fancy her! She couldn't be mad at Liam, though, he seemed genuinely concerned for her well being.

"Look, Liam, I'm sorry-"

"Hermione, I don't deal with rejection well," Liam said, cutting her off and shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down. "So, can we just - not?"

Hermione stared after him as he pointedly walked out of the great hall. Guilt swirled in her stomach, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't lead him on by being his girlfriend.

She swallowed as she realized she probably already had by going on a date with him.

Putting her head in her hands, she groaned as guilt consumed her.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione brought her head up to see a concerned Maya taking a seat beside her.

"It's Liam…" Hermione answered, violently forking some of her sausage.

"What happened?"

"Well," Hermione said, "He asked me to be his girlfriend, and don't get me wrong, I like him…It's just that I'm not ready for a boyfriend, and lets just say he didn't take it well."

"I see." Maya said, nodding her head with understanding. "Just give him some time. He'll come around…you'll see."

Maya gave her a reassuring smile and patted her on the back.

"Where's Jenny?" Hermione asked as she looked around the hall. She was still asleep when Hermione got up, but she was always in the great hall by this time.

"Oh, she's sick." Maya answered, "I was coming to tell you. She woke up and started throwing up. I took her to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey said she'd be okay but she'd be there for a while."

Hermione pursed her lips as rage swarmed through her. She lifted her eyes to the Slytherin table, towards a certain, handsome, head boy.

He was sitting alone, as usual, reading the paper. He must have felt Hermione's heated stare, because he looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

A sinister smirk crossed his lips and a knowing glint flickered through his eyes. It was obvious that he was clearly saying, _'You know it was me. Now, why don't you prove it.' _

Hermione immediately stood from the table, ripping her eyes from Riddle.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked, jumping slightly at Hermione's sudden movement.

"I'm going to see Jenny." Hermione answered, pulling her bag over her shoulder and practically stampeding out of the great hall.

"Stupid, insufferable, evil git!" Hermione growled to herself as she walked determinedly down the hallway.

"Its not a good idea to let other people hear you speak to yourself." Came a sly voice from beside her.

Hermione abruptly stopped and turned. Her eyes fell on a boy with long blonde hair, his grey eyes observing her with humor- but there was no mistaking him.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked testily, eyeing the smirking boy.

He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He said cockily, chuckling at her bemused expression.

Hermione pursed her lips, choosing not to reply.

"Seems you already know me, but," He said, holding out his hand, "Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermione eyed his hand with distaste.

"Hermione Duvessa." She replied curtly, gripping his hand briefly and letting go hurriedly.

"I'm on my way to see my friend in the hospital wing, so, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said curtly, nodding her head and turning to walk away from him.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" Malfoy's voice came from behind her. "If I have, I offer my sincerest apologies."

Hermione sighed and stopped. She knew she wasn't being fair. Just because she hated his grandson, it didn't mean that he deserved her wrath…Even though she was sure he was just as bad as Draco, if not worse.

"No, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, turning and forcing a smile, "I apologize. I am simply worried for my friend. I didn't intend to come off as rude."

"Its quite alright, Miss Duvessa." Malfoy said charmingly, "And please, call me Abraxas."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head.

"Forgive me for being forward," Malfoy said, walking smoothly towards her, "But I was wondering, if we could possibly get together sometime?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. A _date? _She eyed Malfoy, dumbstruck. Sure he was handsome, more so than Draco. He was tall and had aristocratic features. From the cocky way he held himself, though, you could tell that he knew he was. His silver hair fell past his shoulders and his grey eyes were rather striking. She could tell his robes were expensive, and he had a huge emerald ring gleaming on his finger.

"Miss Duvessa?" Malfoy asked, his smile slipping from his face. Hermione was just standing there, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"O-Oh…Um, I'm sorry, but I don't really know you…" Hermione spluttered, shifting her feet awkwardly.

"Well," Malfoy said, smiling once again, "Perhaps you will give the chance to get to know me - on a date?"

Hermione just stared at him indecorously. What kind of alternate universe was this? Malfoy asking her on a…date? Did he not know that she was, supposedly, a 'half-blood?'

"I do hope you are not bothering Miss Duvessa."

Hermione audibly groaned as Malfoy whipped around, seeing Riddle walking swiftly towards them.

"Oh, no, of course not Riddle." Malfoy answered hastily. Hermione couldn't help but to notice that his voice grew slightly higher from the deep tone he had spoken with before, and he backed away as though Riddle was going to plunge a knife through his heart.

"I was just asking her if she'd like to accompany me-" Malfoy started.

"And I believe she refused." Tom answered, cutting Malfoy off. He was standing straight with his hands behind his back. His eyes were gleaming dangerously at Malfoy, daring him to argue.

"But-"

"Take the rejection and leave, Abraxas." Tom hissed, cutting Abraxas off, yet again.

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed a few times. His eyes darted from Riddle to Hermione, looking as though he was contemplating if she was worth it. He, apparently, decided she wasn't, because he nodded curtly and began walking away without another word.

'_What a wuss.' _Hermione thought heatedly to herself, watching Malfoy's back retreat around the corner.

Her eyes fell on Tom Riddle, who was merely standing there, observing her with cold eyes.

"Is it possible for me to go just _one _day without being bothered by you?" Hermione asked irritably, crossing her arms and mock eying him.

Tom's eyes narrowed, and his lip curled under his teeth.

"Why are you always so angry?" Hermione asked, eyeing him as he seethed.

"Why do you always press my buttons," Tom snapped, "Then wonder why I'm angry?"

"Whatever, stalker-boy." Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes, "Every time I turn around, there you are!" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "Lurking in the corner or something."

Tom whipped out his wand, causing Hermione to do the same.

"Going to curse me in the middle of the corridor?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No," He answered, his lips curling into a smile, "I'll save that for tonight. I've already assured that you will show up."

Rage pounded in her veins and her wand arm shook slightly.

"How dare you hurt Jenny!" Hermione snapped, "I agreed to meet you!"

"I had to make sure you'd know that I was, indeed, not joking." Tom answered slyly. "She'll live. That's all that matters."

"Trust me, I got the message yesterday when you man handled me in the book store." Hermione snapped back.

"Do not test me, Miss Granger." Tom said quietly, raising his wand slightly higher.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said sweetly, a mocking smile plastered on her face.

His eyes narrowed and he suddenly moved towards her, causing her to back away fearfully.

"Until tonight, Miss _Granger._" Tom said quietly, pocking his wand before swiftly turning and walking down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him in a very snape-like fashion.

Hermione's lip trembled. What was she supposed to do? Jenny was innocent, and she didn't deserve to be hurt by that bastard. She didn't really have a choice. She had contemplated telling Dumbledore, but she couldn't interfere with the time line…Also, she had no proof, and she didn't need Riddle going on a killing spree, killing her friends and mucking up the time line even more. In other words, she'd have to face Riddle tonight, and hope that she survived.

She gulped, pocketing her wand and taking a shaky breath. She needed to go see Jenny. Her quirkiness would hopefully cheer her up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter…eh, let me know if you liked it!**


	10. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"**Beauty is worse than wine, it intoxicates both the holder and beholder."**

**-Aldous Huxley-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Temptation. **

* * *

"Hey, Jenny," Hermione said kindly, sitting on the side of her bed in the hospital wing, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione frowned as she eyed her friend. Her face was practically green, and she looked like death. Her hands clenched as she thought of _him _being the reason she was in here.

"Not so good, Hermione," Jenny whimpered, "And Tom hasn't been to see me yet…"

"Maybe he doesn't know you're sick," Hermione replied quickly, clicking her tongue in annoyance. That bastard was the whole reason she was sick!

"Yeah, you're right," Jenny said dejectedly, "Do you think you could tell him in potions today?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to not let her annoyance show as Jenny watched her with hopeful eyes.

"If we even speak…okay." Hermione replied, sighing and putting her hand in her hair.

"Thanks Hermione," Jenny said quietly, reaching out and lightly grabbing Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "You're a good friend…"

Hermione gave her a small smile and gently squeezed her hand back.

"Do they know what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know, lest she blow Riddle's potion up in his face today.

"Oh, she said it appears to be some sort of stomach virus," Jenny replied, "Probably just picked it up somewhere."

Hermione frowned. Surely Riddle hadn't poisoned Jenny with an undetectable poison? He wouldn't kill her, he had no reason to - yet, anyway.

"Well, I have to go to class now," Hermione said, standing up and grabbing her bag, "Feel better - okay?"

Jenny smiled and nodded weakly as Hermione made her way out of the Hospital wing. As she passed through the doors, she heard Jenny start retching, making Hermione's stomach turn slightly as she walked hurriedly down the corridor.

Opening the potions door, her eyes immediately fell on the Dark Lord, who was sitting up front. She glared holes into the back of his perfect head.

'_Bastard' _Hermione thought to herself as she walked up to the desk.

Tearing her eyes away from him, she slammed her bag on the table loudly and then fell ungracefully into her seat with a huff.

"Any particular reason why you're acting like a stampeding Hippogriff?"

Hermione almost audibly growled at the voice.

'_Maybe if I just ignore the lunatic, he'll go away.' _

Hermione sharply turned her head to her left, crossing her arms and legs as she watched the other students talking around the classroom. Anything was better than looking at his damn condescending face.

"I do not appreciate being ignored," his voice said quietly- cool breath washing over her ear, making Hermione jump in fright at his apparent closeness.

Turning her head sharply, her eyes fell on an angry Tom Riddle, who had already retreated back into his own chair.

"Nor do I appreciate having my personal space invaded," Hermione snapped back, narrowing her eyes at him.

He narrowed his eyes back at her, and Hermione saw his fists clench in his lap, obviously trying to control his temper. What else was new? The day he went without getting angry would be an amazing day indeed.

"Well," Riddle said sarcastically, appearing to deliberate the point, "You are, quite obviously, deaf, so I thought I would refrain from yelling in the classroom and do it that way instead."

"I am _not _deaf, Riddle!" Hermione spat, "I just don't want to talk to you!" Her own fists were clenched at this point.

"Don't forget, quite stupid." Riddle said, his lips curling up into a mocking smile.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her hands slightly shaking as she glared at him.

Hermione jumped back when he leaned forward with his dark eyes sparkling maliciously.

"You are quite unintelligent," Riddle whispered so no one else could hear, "You know how dangerous I am - what I am capable of, and yet you continue to disobey me and contradict me," His eyes flashed red, "Anyone with at least common sense would not act as you have, unless you have a death wish, which I would be most obliged to provide."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it a few times. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Sure she could say some like, 'I'd rather die than listen to you.' but was that really true? No, it wasn't. She wanted to live, and she shouldn't be angering him. She just found it so hard to control her temper when he was involved. _Everything _was his fault. Her being here, her best friends misery, and not to mention her own torment worrying for her friends lives along with her own. How could she possibly act civil towards him when he was responsible for so much pain - so much destruction?

"No response, Duvessa?" Riddle asked sharply, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts as she raised her eyes to his handsome face.

'_If looks could kill.' _Suddenly ran through her mind as she eyed his handsome face. How could someone so wicked on the inside look so good on the outside? His face was stunning, but if you looked deep into his eyes, you could see that he was a devil in disguise of an angel. Yet, no one bothered to look past his charming smile and handsome features. Eyes truly were the windows to your soul, if the person paid enough attention to them- they could see what truly lurked beneath the false exterior.

"No," Hermione said quietly, Turning away from him and staring towards the front of the classroom, promising herself she'd try her best not to provoke him from now on.

His blank eyes had a momentary flash of confusion when she had looked at him with suddenly sad eyes. Most would have missed it, but Hermione knew him well enough to see past his usually blank face.

'_Oh well, confusion is better than anger.'_

"Good morning class!" Slughorn's voice boomed as he came struggling through the door, carrying a stack of books that piled high over his head.

Hermione heard Riddle's chair move beside her and she watched, slightly stunned and bemused as Riddle elegantly rose and headed over to the professor, taking a little more than half of the books off of him.

"Oh, thank you my dear boy," Slughorn said happily, "Always so kind and considerate! Yes…Just lay them on my desk - there…Thank you, five points to Slytherin!"

Hermione snorted as she watched Slughorn gush over Riddle and his apparent, 'niceness.' Riddle had a charmingly charismatic smile on his face as he slightly inclined his head to Slughorn.

"Thank you, Sir," Riddle responded politely, "I always like to help others,"

'_Oh, pleaaasssee!' _Hermione snorted in her head. He was going to make her _**sick**_.

She continued watching as he strode back over to the desk, his arrogance coming off his in waves.

Hermione bit her lip and turned away when his dark eyes fell on her disgusted expression. She had just decided not to provoke him, and she was pretty sure glaring disgustedly at him wouldn't help her keep that promise to herself.

"Today, we will be making the Draught of Living Death!" Slughorn exclaimed happily, "Now, can anyone tell me the effects of this particular potion?"

Riddle slowly raised his hand while Hermione's shot in the air at lightening speed. Old habits seemed to die hard.

"I'm sure you know the answer, Tom, my boy," Slughorn said happily, "But lets hear from Miss Duvessa today."

Riddle slowly lowered his hand and turned in his chair. His eyes fell on her and an angry look flickered through his eyes before going completely blank.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione smiled, her tone going back to her know-it-all voice, "The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught. It puts the drinker into a death-like slumber, causing others to believe that they are dead."

"Excellent!" Slughorn beamed, "Five points to Ravenclaw! Now, can anyone tell me what potion is capable of reversing the effects of the draught?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot in the air again, along with Riddle's. She was pretty sure he cast her an angry glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's hear from Tom for this one," Slughorn said, sending an apologetic look in Hermione's direction as she slowly lowered her hand.

"The Wiggenweld Potion, Sir?" Tom replied in a polite voice, making the end to sound like a question. As though he wasn't entirely sure of the answer and was seemingly unaware of his own brilliance.

Hermione shot him an angry glare when he wasn't looking.

'_Yes, acting like you don't know how smart you are…Git!' _

"Yes, that is correct," Slughorn replied, "Five points to Slytherin! Now, how about someone tell me old legend that lies behind this potion?"

Slughorn smiled expectantly at the class, but Hermione saw that they were looking at him with blank and clueless expressions.

Hermione's hand, once again, shot in the air along with Riddle's.

"Miss Duvessa, I believe it is your turn." Slughorn said, sending Riddle an apologetic smile.

"Leticia Somnolens was a witch who lived in Mid evil times," Hermione replied excitedly, "She was very spiteful and jealous of the King's daughter and tainted a spindle with the draught of living death. She then tricked the Princess into pricking her finger on the needle, sending her into a deep slumber. Her plan was foiled, however, when a wizard smeared his lips with the Wiggenwald potion, then kissed the Princess, curing her and bringing her out of her slumber." Hermione finished, feeling her cheeks tinge slightly pink.

"Oh, very impressive!" Slughorn clapped, "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Hermione smiled and looked around to the room to see several girls clutching their hearts, clearly thinking that Hermione's story was romantic.

Still smiling, she turned her head towards Riddle. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face, and she watched his dark eyes travel towards the pink staining her cheeks. Hermione felt the heat increase at being caught blushing and turned her head sharply away from him.

"Now, class, you'll find instruction in these books on page one thirty-eight," Slughorn said, pulling out his wand and sending the books that Riddle helped him with fly across the room and land in front of everyone. "You have the entire class, begin!"

Riddle immediately stood to gather ingredients, and Hermione stayed. She knew that unlike Ron or Harry, he wouldn't forget an ingredient or get the wrong one - so there was no real point in following him.

She picked at her nails and continued even when she felt his overbearing presence return beside her.

"Are you going to allow me to help today, Riddle?" Hermione asked in a bored tone, continuing to stare and pick at her nails as she felt him shift next to her.

"Yes, just don't mess it up," He hissed in a low voice that she could only hear.

She lightly snorted and stood, not looking at him, and began preparing the ingredients.

Hermione watched as he struggled to cut his sophorus bean, smiling giddily to herself. Oh, she was stupid, was she?

Snatching a bean up, she crushed it against her blade, allowing the liquid to drip in the cauldron.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Riddle hissed, watching her with an angry and panicked expression.

"I'm just doing it the better way, trust me," Hermione said, refraining from rolling her eyes at him, "It's more practical this way."

"Trust _you?_" Riddle asked angrily, "Surely you're joking."

Hermione ignored him, hastily adding the essence of wormwood.

"You had better know what you're doing, or else." He snapped, picking up his chopped Valerian roots with his abnormally long fingers and tossing them in the cauldron.

"I do know what I'm doing, Riddle." Hermione replied, struggling to keep her voice steady.

They added the last of the ingredients and Hermione grabbed the spoon, starting to stir counter-clockwise.

"Can you not _read, _Duvessa?" Riddle snapped, "The instructions clearly state to stir clock-wise, not counter clock-wise!"

Hermione almost dropped the spoon; her stomach filling with an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu…Those were almost the _exact _words she had said to Harry, and the fact that she had the same line of thinking in anyway whatsoever as Voldemort, made her feel slightly sick.

"I know what I'm doing," Hermione mumbled, "You worry too much."

She removed the spoon and looked into the cauldron, smirking as she saw it was absolutely perfect.

Trying her best to remove the condescending smile from her face, she turned towards Riddle, who was staring into the cauldron with a calculating and bemused expression.

"You've made this potion before," He stated suddenly, not looking over to her.

"Mhmm." Hermione replied, trying to keep her smirk from popping on her face.

"I could have still achieved these results with the basic instructions," Riddle said in a condescending voice, "Which makes your method unnecessary for a witch or wizard with high enough skill."

Hermione snapped her eyes to look at him. His face was blank, as usual.

"Whatever you say," Hermione replied. She knew he was right. _He _probably could make a perfect potion with the other instructions, but that didn't mean many others could.

"Hello, Tom!" Came a shrill of a voice, causing Hermione to slightly jump.

Hermione raised her eyes to see a tall blonde girl, wearing Gryffindor robes and carrying a vial in her hand.

"Hello, Cynthia," Riddle replied charmingly, making the girls eyes glaze over and slightly simper.

Hermione accidentally snorted, causing Riddle to glance over at her and the Gryffindor girl to glare.

"So, Tom," Cynthia began, "The Halloween ball is soon…"

Hermione was pretty sure she was going to vomit as she watched the girl unabashedly throw herself at Voldemort, who continued to give the girl a heart wrenching smile.

"Yes, I believe it is," Riddle replied smoothly, obviously ignoring her apparent interest with feigned unawareness.

"Miss Smith?" Came Slughorn's voice from behind the girl, "What brings you to my class today?"

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, turning around, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you," She finished, handing the vial to Slughorn.

"Monkswood oil!" Slughorn explained happily, "Thank you, my dear, and did I hear you mention the Halloween ball?"

Cynthia's face immediately turned scarlet, and she gaped at the Professor.

"Erm, yes, Sir," She blubbered, "I was just, um, asking Tom who he was going with…"

"Oh, I see," Slughorn said, smiling at the Gryffindor girl, "But I believe Tom is going with Miss Duvessa, here."

Hermione's jaw instantly dropped. She immediately looked over at Riddle, and he was staring at Slughorn like he'd lost his mind.

'_What?!'_

"Oh…" The girl said dejectedly, before muttering an apology and all but

running out of the classroom.

"Sir, Riddle and I," Hermione blubbered, her face turning as red as Cynthia's, "We are _not-"_

"Oh, don't be silly!" Slughorn cut her off, waving his little fat hand, "I know when two people are smitten when I see it!"

Hermione looked at Slughorn, horrified, and she looked over at Riddle. He was staring at Slughorn with a blank face, but his dark eyes were burning with rage. His fists were clenched so tightly that his tendons were sticking out against his pale skin.

"Sir, I assure you-" Riddle began in an obviously controlled voice.

"No need to be embarrassed my dear boy," Slughorn said quietly, "Miss Duvessa is a brilliant and lovely lady! But if you're shy about it, your secret is safe with me!"

Slughorn tapped his nose before turning to the potion.

"Absolutely perfect!" he said happily, "But I didn't expect anything different from you two," Promptly winking at them.

Hermione was too horrified, and not to mention too embarrassed to even speak. How could Slughorn possibly think that they liked each other? They _hated _each other! She'd rather go out with the giant squid than to _ever _touch Tom Marvolo Riddle.

She felt his eyes burn into her face as Slughorn walked away, but she couldn't bear to look at him. She'd seriously have to write this down as the single most embarrassing moment of her entire life.

"We are _not _going to the ball together," Riddle spat quietly in a venomous voice.

Hermione sharply turned to look at him, seeing his handsome face burning with rage.

"W-What?" Hermione said, shocked, "You actually think I'd _want _to go with you?"

His eyes narrowed and a sneer curled on his lips.

"You wouldn't be lucky enough to be on my arm," He spat in a cold voice.

"_Lucky? _I'd rather be on the tentacle of the giant squid!" Hermione spat, standing up sharply and drawing attention to herself.

'_How dare he think that I'd want to go with him! Damn egotistical, self-centered, manipulative JERK!'_

Riddle whipped out his wand, and swiftly stood, darkly looming over her.

Hermione whipped hers out too, oblivious to the gasps throughout the class.

"I _hate _you," Hermione spat, "You're nothing but a condescending bully!"

"MISS DUVESSA - MISTER RIDDLE!" Slughorn roared behind them, "Enough!"

Riddle blinked, and quickly lowered his wand. Hermione watched as his face twisted into a mask of sincere remorse as he looked down - seemingly ashamed of himself.

"Now, what's gotten into you two?" Slughorn said disapprovingly, "I understand young love, and how there's always lovers quarrels, but not in my classroom!"

'_Young love?' _Hermione thought, trying to keep herself from gagging.

"I apologize, Professor," Riddle said apologetically, "I won't allow it to happen again." His eyes snapped to her, a silent warning in their depths.

"I'm sorry," Hermione grumbled, looking down. Riddle was doing enough sucking up that she didn't even have to bother.

"I understand that these things happen with young couples but…" Slughorn said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both detention, tonight at eight."

Relief flushed through Hermione. That was when Riddle wanted her to meet him! She couldn't stop to relieved smile that curled onto her lips.

Riddle, however, was looking less pleased at this information. He glared at her smile that she couldn't seem to wipe off her face.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said brightly, "We'll be here!"

Slughorn raised his eyebrows in surprise at Hermione's obvious giddiness at receiving detention, but he didn't comment.

"No more fighting in class," Slughorn tried to stay sternly, but he was grinning and waved a chubby finger at them.

"Of course not, Sir," Riddle said politely, folding his hand behind his back.

"Yes, well, I will see you two at eight - sharp!"

Hermione sat down as Slughorn waddled away from them. She almost forgave him for calling them a couple. By God, she wanted to kiss the man for helping her escape from Riddle for the night!

'_Ew, okay, maybe not kiss…Perhaps a big pat on the back?' _Hermione laughed to herself.

She was waiting for Riddle to hiss something along the lines of, 'This is over!', but was surprised when he swiftly took his seat, and stared at the front of the classroom. His fingers on his right hand were tapping agitatedly against the desk, while his other hand was still clenched in a tight fist.

Hermione found her eyes drawn to his fingers. They were slim, and abnormally long. She swiftly wondered if that had anything to do with how quickly he seemed to move his wand. She zoned out on his tapping fingers, watching with interest as they seemed to move as spider legs.

Suddenly, they abruptly stopped, and Hermione glanced up, instantly regretting it.

He was staring down at her, his eyes full of revolusion. She felt her face warm at being caught at staring at his fingers, and she slightly shrank away from his antagonizing stare.

The dungeon lighting cast a shadow over his face, making him look almost ethereal.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his face. It truly was unfair. Why should someone like him be granted the face of Adonis? It was hardly fair, seeing as his outer beauty matched nothing of the vile inside him. Everything about his face was sharp, proportional, and elegantly chiseled. His nose was straight above thin lips, and under that was a strong jaw. He eyebrows weren't thin, but they weren't thick either - having a certain regal quality about them. She couldn't even bear to look at how perfect his teeth were. Hermione, herself, being raised by dentists, couldn't help but to notice how nice his were. Hermione hated to admit it, but if she didn't already know who he was…She probably wouldn't fare much better than Jenny. If she was just a regular teenage girl, she too, might fall for his sinfully angelic face and charismatic charm. The mere thought made her stomach clench nauseatingly.

During her thoughts, he didn't break eye contact, and continued to stare back at her, unblinking and blank. It was somewhat unnerving, and Hermione had half the urge to yell, 'BLINK!' in his face.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his face, and she felt his eyes continue to bore into her. It was almost as if he were some kind of statue. No expression, no blinking, and he could sit unnervingly still.

"Alright class," Slughorn's voice boomed, making a tense Hermione jump slightly, "That'll be all for today and you're free to go!"

Hermione shakily rose from her chair, slowly packing her things into her bag. She felt him rise from beside her to do the same. She let out a breath of relief when she no longer felt eyes on her.

Watching out of the corner of her eye, she watched him lift his bag, before he walked arrogantly towards the door. The girls watched him with great interest, but he appeared not to notice.

'_Idiots.' _Hermione thought to herself, picking up her bag with trembling hands and slowly walking towards the door.

She couldn't help that a lot of girls were now staring at _her. _Some had curious expressions on their faces, other looked at her with hate and jealously.

Hermione gulped and quickly looked down before hurrying out the door.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**A/N: The little back story for the potion is actually a real Harry Potter thing. I was surprised, seeing as it looked exactly like sleeping beauty, but eh. Oh well, let me know what you think!**


	11. Lightning Crashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money for this.**

* * *

"**Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,**

**And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lightning Crashes**

* * *

Hermione threw her hair into a pony-tail, and hastily threw on her red sweater before looking at the clock.

'_Seven forty-five? Shit!' _

She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping and falling in her desperation to hurry.

"Hey, Hermione!" Maya called from the Ravenclaw couch as Hermione ran through the common room like a mad woman.

"Can't! Detention!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder, looking to see Maya laughing as she darted out the common room door and down the corridor.

'_I bet Mr. Perfect is already there.' _Hermione snorted. Of course he was, couldn't let Sluggie see through his fake as hell façade, now could he?

Running into the dungeons, she saw Professor Slughorn's door. Approaching it, she threw it open before darting inside.

Not even bothering to look around, she immediately bended over, placing her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Ah, Miss Duvessa!" Slughorn said happily, "Seven fifty-nine, what precise timing you have!"

Hermione finally straightened, her eyes falling on Slughorn, who was sitting happily behind his desk. Her eyes trailed over to _him._

He was leaning against the front of Slughorn's desk casually, his face mostly blank, except for the eyebrow that was raised in mock-amusement at her flustered state.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, tearing her eyes from Riddle, "I lost track of time…"

"No need to apologize!" Slughorn said, standing, "You were technically on time, so no worries."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, and awkwardly stood near the door - not quite sure what to do.

"Now, I'll have the two of you re-arranging my potion supplies for the next hour, is that alright?" Slughorn said, smiling from Tom to Hermione.

"Of course, Sir," Riddle said politely, making Hermione's eyes roll.

'_Ass kisser.'_

"Now, I must get to Professor Merrythought," Slughorn said, walking around his desk, "We are playing chess and having tea tonight!"

Hermione froze.

"Y-You're leaving…Sir?" Hermione chocked out, her eyes darting from Slughorn to Riddle.

"Why, yes," Slughorn winked, making Hermione's mouth fall open, "You're both good students, and I'm sure I can trust you two…Perhaps you'll even make up from the lovers spat you had in class, yes?"

Hermione stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"I have faith in your relationship," Slughorn said, "You shouldn't let a silly little argument become between you two! You're such a lovely couple - Perfectly matched if you ask me!" He finished, tapping his nose.

Hermione felt her face turn three shades of red. Out of instinct, she looked over at Riddle, who was clenching his fists at his sides, looking as though it was taking all his willpower not to curse Slughorn into smithereens.

"Sir…" Hermione begged, "We _are not_-"

"Of _course _you're not," Slughorn cut her off, winking, "But I must go! Behave…You two!"

Slughorn happily bounced past a gaping Hermione, closing the door behind him, effectively trapping her in his classroom with Voldemort.

Hermione's heart was pumping quickly as her eyes fell on Riddle, who was merely standing there unnervingly still, blankly looking at her.

Hermione's stomach churned.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Hermione said, clutching her stomach.

His eyes narrowed as he glowered at her.

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

"Means I'm going to puke," Hermione said sarcastically, walking over to a desk and sitting down ungracefully.

"Why?" He asked slowly, his face remaining blank.

How can someone have so little expression?

"I think you know why," She said, glaring at him as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

She waited for him to become angry, but his face remained expressionless as his dark eyes traveled over her. If he was angry, he wasn't showing it.

"Do I repulse you that much?" He asked quietly.

Hermione's head shot up in surprise, looking at him with a slightly shocked face at his question.

"Yes…" She admitted, looking him directly in the eye.

He pursed his lips into a thin line, turning his head to the side and removing his gaze from her.

"I see," He said simply as he walked towards the potions cabinet without a word.

Hermione stared at him in shock. What was this? Shouldn't he be yelling, or worse, trying to hex her? They were all alone in the classroom - he could start something and no one would find them. Was this part of his trick? To lure her into a false sense of security, and then attack just when she started to relax?

"Are you going to help?" He said in an annoyed voice, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why aren't you being mean?" She blurted.

He froze and turned around, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a low, yet dangerous voice.

Hermione swallowed thickly.

"Um…Why aren't you being nasty to me?" She asked hesitantly, clutching her wand inside her pocket in case he showed any signs of sudden hostility.

"Do you want me to be nasty to you?" He asked sarcastically, his eyebrow raising.

"No-"

"Then why are you complaining?" He interrupted sharply.

"I'm not, its just scaring me," She admitted suspiciously.

"Its _scaring _you?" He asked, snorting. "If being nice is what scares you, I would have tried that in the beginning."

"No, I just-" She started, frustrated, "I don't understand you! One moment you're all, 'I'm going to torture you!' and the next you're being all…Weirdish!"

"_Weirdish_, Granger?" He mocked her, shaking his head, "Can you please try not to butcher the English language in my presence?"

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink and she looked down.

"Ah, there's that blush," He said smoothly, causing her to look up and see an arrogant smile on his face. "You do realize I know your attraction, don't you?"

"W-What?" Hermione spluttered, "Attraction? To you?!"

"No wonder Slughorn thinks we're _together,_" He spat, "You're always watching me when you think I'm not looking, aren't you?"

"Because I'm wary of you!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping down from the desk, "The fact that I don't _trust _you is why I watch you! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, ever heard that before?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm not an idiot, Granger," He said, "You fancy me, and you know it."

Hermione was _pissed. _How dare he accuse her of fancying him!

Without thinking, Hermione stormed forward with her hands clenched at her sides.

Surprise flitted across his features, before falling blank again as she stopped in front of him, raising her finger to point at him.

"Now, _you _listen to me," Hermione hissed, "I do _not _fancy you! I would _never _fancy someone as _vile _as you are! You may have a handsome face, but of the inside, you are _hideous_! If your face matched your soul, you'd be the ugliest person on the planet!"

The corners of his mouth twisted up into a smirk, causing Hermione's eyes to narrow even more at him.

"I hate you!" She angrily spat, shaking with rage.

"You hate yourself," He whispered, looking down at her, "-and you want to know why? Because despite everything you know about me, you want me. You know what I am capable of, and what I will do…and yet you want nothing more than to have me."

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, she didn't even think of the consequences. It was like in her third year when she had heard Malfoy talking about Hagrid…All she saw was red as she lifted her hand, and smacked the Dark Lord across his face with as much strength as she could muster.

"You can just get the hell over yourself!" She screamed at him as he staggered backwards, a bright red hand-print marring his perfect pale skin.

He blinked, looking at her, seemingly shocked. It was the most expression she'd ever seen on his face that wasn't extreme anger.

His other cheek tinged red, and his eyes momentarily flashed red.

'_Oh, shit!' _Hermione thought to herself as she realized what she'd done.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I" She spluttered, backing away from a clearly enraged Tom Riddle.

He drew his wand at lightening speed, as she expected. She halfway lifted her wand before it was violently ripped out of her hand.

Why did she have to hit him? What would have been so terrible about letting him think he was in control? She should have just not even responded and let him think he knew everything. She was ignoring her self-preservation instincts, and for some reason, she kept forgetting how dangerous he was.

"How _dare _you strike me!" He yelled at her, "Like some common muggle! Are you even a witch, Granger?"

"O-Of course I'm a w-witch," Hermione mumbled, slowly backing away from him as though he was a venomous snake, and any sudden movements would cause him to strike.

"Then enlighten me as to why you continually resort to muggle combat," He sneered, pointing his wand threateningly to her.

"Because hurting you with my bare hands is more satisfying," Hermione said honestly, continuing to back away, looking at the door out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, so hurting others is satisfying to you, is it?" He asked, his eyes burning, "-and to think you walk around like you're an angel fallen from heaven, when you most clearly are anything but."

Hermione gaped at him. He was twisting her words around to make it sound like…like…she was like him!

"Stop twisting my words, Riddle," Hermione snapped, "I am nothing like you!"

"You aren't?" He said in a low voice, walking towards her slowly, "Why is it that you get a pleasure from bossing others around, and knowing things others don't? Its all about power.." He said, continuing to walk in smooth strides, "You like being in power, as do I - We are alike, and you know it."

"That's not true!" Hermione spluttered, backing away from him.

"Its why you ignore your self preservation instincts around me," He said slowly, as though he was reading her mind, "You can't _stand_ the fact that I'm more knowledgeable than you, and you unconsciously challenge me, trying to be the superior one; when you and I both know that will never happen."

Hermione gaped at him. Where had he made all this up - That she was trying to get power over him? Was he really this _paranoid_? No, he was wrong. They had nothing in common, and he was more than likely trying to unnerve her; make her second-guess herself…Voldemort was a master of manipulation after all - and he didn't get that way without a lot of practice.

"You're just trying to manipulate me, Riddle," Hermione hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "I'm not an idiot, and this isn't going to work."

She had not been expecting it, but a smirk curled his lips, as though he were greatly amused by her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger," He hissed, "I don't believe it, and I don't think you truly do either…But - if you like to live in denial, be my guest. I, myself, prefer _reality_."

Hermione gaped at him. No, she was just going to stop listening to him. She wasn't going to argue, and she just needed to try to stay away from him until Dumbledore could get her home. Just let him think he's in control, and that he's all-knowing.

Hermione said nothing, and walked around his intimidating stance to the potion ingredients, picking up a few bottles and placing them on the shelves.

She felt him move behind her, making her tense and almost drop the bottle she was holding.

Shakily placing the bottle on the shelf, she felt his presence come up _right _behind her.

Turning around as though she'd been burned, she jumped back against the shelves, making the bottles rattle as she saw him standing merely _inches _from her, blankly looking down his nose at her.

"You're invading my personal space, Riddle," Hermione hissed, trying to make her shaky voice sound intimidating.

A smirk curled on his lips as she watched him bring up a pale, long-fingered hand up to her curls, wrapping one around his finger.

To says she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She stared at his hand, dumbstruck.

She brought her eyes up to his face, looking at him for answers as his finger continued to twirl lightly around her curl.

His face was blank, and he looked right into her eyes, unblinking. A shadow cast over his hollow cheekbones as his head was tilted down, making him look incredibly breath taking.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at her own traitorous thoughts.

His thin lips curled into another smirk, as his hand stopped twirling around her hair, only to reach around an lightly cup the side of her neck.

Hermione gasped at his cold touch, her heart hammering away embarrassingly. Surely he could feel her pulse pounding against his palm?

Inhaling sharply, trying to control her hammering pulse, her nose filled with his pleasant scent, almost causing a whimper to escape her throat when she smelled spearmint coming off his breath at his close proximity.

Was it her imagination, or was his face closer?

Hermione blinked, staring up at him in confusion.

A small smile graced his lips as he slowly leaned down, placing his other hand beside her head on the shelf.

He ran his hand across her throat, causing her to sharply intake her breath in fear, even though his touch was as light as a feather.

Gulping, she watched as he pressed his forehead lightly against hers, his lips ghosting over her trembling lips as her body filled with unwanted anticipation. She gripped the shelf behind her to stop herself from grabbing the front of his robes, and pulling him against her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes. They were actually a deep blue, like the deepest areas of the oceans. They were really lovely, and quite intense as she found herself mesmerized.

Her breathing picked up, and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation of the kiss she desperately wanted - his lips were so close to hers that she could feel and smell his breath every time he exhaled.

He reached his hand from her neck, to trace his fingers down her burning cheek and she leaned into the comforting coolness of his touch.

"Hermione…" He said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

His lips slightly grazed hers as he spoke, making her almost shudder at the sensuous baritone he had used.

"Yes?…" She whispered, shocked at her own voice, that was clearly almost as sensuous as the one he'd used.

"I told you that you were attracted to me…" He whispered, his lips ghosting over hers again.

Hermione tremembled as she blinked at him.

'_What?'_

A condescending smirk filled his features, and he suddenly withdrew from her, leaving behind a shaky, and completely frazzled girl.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he observed her puzzled and frustrated state.

"Now, perhaps you can face reality," He sneered.

Hermione heart jumped in anger. He'd done this on purpose! Her blood pounded as humilation and anger caused her face to turn even pinker as she clutched her fists at her sides.

"I'm glad you didn't kiss me," She sneered truthfully, "I don't think I could have lived with the _shame _and disgust at the thought of your lips on mine!"

His eyes narrowed as he uncrossed his arms, and began swiftly walking towards her.

Hermione shrieked, and ran around the desk to avoid him.

The situation might have been comical if this wasn't the Dark Lord that was charging at her.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked and started to run down the towards the side, only to be cut off as he darted in front of her.

Jumping back, she ran shuffled backwards, until her thighs hit a desk, stopping her.

He smirked as pulled out his wand, pointing it at her.

"Vivicourpus," He said quietly, and Hermione shrieked as she was thrown across the desks, her arms jerked up harshly, and pinned over her head.

She jerked against the spell, but it felt as though her hands were being held down by a cast iron grip.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Hermione said angrily, thrashing against the desks and the binds as he walked up slowly to her.

"Proving a point," He said quietly, stopping beside her and looking down at her with a blank expression.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, pulling her arms against the binds helplessly as her heart started to pound in fear. Was he going to crucio her again?

She opened her mouth to scream, but he must have saw it coming.

"Silencio!" He hissed, and no noise came out as she opened her mouth.

With terrified eyes, she watched as he looked down at her, appearing to comtemplate something.

In a quick movement, he leaned down, his face stopping inches in front of hers, causing her to stop struggling in shock.

Seeming hesistant, he lowered his face against her forehead once more.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to pretend that this wasn't happening. If she stared into his eyes, she might lose herself again.

She heard him chuckle deeply, causing her eyes to fly open.

"Look at you," He whispered, "So ready for me to kiss you."

Her eyebrows flew up in surprise. He was going to prove a point by _kissing _her?

He reached his hand up, running his fingers through her soft curls, causing her to shudder against her will.

He angled his face, his eyes showing hesitation and Hermione stopped breathing.

With surprising gentleness, his lowered his lips against hers, pressing softly against her mouth.

Fire irrupted in her veins as he moved his surprisingly soft lips gently against hers, coaxing a response.

Hermione groaned, and her cheeks heated as it met her ears and she realized he had removed the charm.

Determined not to give in, she pursed her lips together, not responding to his gentle kiss.

This seemed to frustrate him, as she could feel his annoyance as he pressed his lips harder against hers, his tongue snaking out and lightly tracing her bottom lip.

She felt her lips tremble, and her body screamed at her to respond, but she would not give in.

A sudden growl emitted from his throat, making her jump as he reached up and fisted his hand in her hair, strongly jerking her head back.

Pain shot through her scalp and she gasped, opening her mouth.

Using that to his advantage, he snaked his tongue inside, moving his lips roughly against hers.

With that, he resolve crumbled as she tasted spearmint on his tongue and lips. His tongue was smoothly moving against hers, practically begging her to respond.

With another groan, Hermione moved her mouth against his.

Moving her arms, she saw that he'd lifted the charm binding her, and she instantly reached up, shoving her hands in his soft hair and pulling him closer to her.

He paused for a moment, and Hermione felt his hesitation as she clutched him to her, sitting up in the process. She slithered her tongue into his own mouth, running it across his bottom lip before meeting his own; relishing in the taste and feel of him.

She pressed her upper body against his, shivering when she felt how the molded together perfectly.

He growled as she tugged his hair, and their tongues fought for dominacnce.

Suddenly, he grabbed ahold of her upper arms, roughly ripping her away from him.

Hermione stared up at him with lust-filled eyes and swollen lips as he looked darkly at her, his usually perfect hair messy and in her opinion, making him look even more tempting. His own swollen upper lip curled under his teeth, and she realized he was _pissed._

He caught her by surprise, though, when he slammed her back onto the desks, causing her to squeak as he pinned her hands above her head before climbing up to cover her body with his own.

He looked darkly down at her, his face still not giving much away, "Insolent witch," He growled, before leaning down and pressing his mouth roughly against hers again, causing Hermione to moan and open her mouth willingly to allow him entrance.

Hermione arched her back as he ravaged her mouth, one of his hands coming down and running down her side, making her body quiver with pleasure.

He ran his hand down to her thigh, before grabbing it harshly, and hooking her leg over his hip.

Hermione followed his lead, instantly wrapping her other leg around his body, locking her legs around him, and preventing him from escaping her again.

He hissed in her mouth, and bit her lip, making her gasp and then groan as he tongue came out to lick the spot.

She struggled against his hand that was pinning her hands down with surprising strength, wanting nothing more than to push her hands back into his soft hair.

He clearly was trying to dominate her, and Hermione found herself not minding that much, she just wanted to touch him.

Running her tongue across his bottom lip and pulling it into her mouth, sucking it between her teeth, he growled again, pinning her hands tighter to the desk, making whimper escape her mouth.

"OH MERLIN!"

Quicker than lightening, Riddle flew off of her, leaving her laying across the desks and panting embarrassingly.

Hermione froze when she realized who that voice belonged to.

"Professor," She heard Riddle say, sounding out of breath himself, "I-I aplogize…There is no excuse - I'm am sorry, I just-"

"No need, my Dear boy," Slughorn chuckled, "I was once a teenager myself, you know. A long time ago, longer, actually, than I care to admit."

Hermione felt her stomach turn at the thought.

Scrambling up from the desks, she shakily stood, straightening her rumpled clothes as her eyes falling on Slughorn, who was all but _beaming _at them. His cheeks were slightly red in embarassment, though.

Hermione looked over to Riddle, who was smoothing his hair down with one hand as he was looking blankly at Slughorn. He seemed completely unaffected, as Hermione stood there awkwardly, her hair, no doubt, sticking up and her face as red as a beet.

"I take it much sorting did not get done then?" Slughorn asked, laughing heartily as his eyes fell on Hermione's humilatied expression.

"No, Sir," Riddle said, sounding apologetic, "I can come back on my free time and-"

Slughorn held his hand up to pause Riddle, a smile still on his face.

"Do not be concerned with that," He said brightly, "I'm just glad you and Miss Duvessa obviously worked out your little spat. Oh, to be young and in love…Trust me, this will be the best days of your life!"

Hermione's stomach clenched. Mostly from shame, and also from embarassment. She didn't dare to look over at Riddle…She wasn't sure if she'd ever look him in the eye again, actually.

"You two may go, but please go to your own rooms and try to behave!" Slughorn said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Thank you, Sir," Riddle said politely.

Without looking at her, Hermione watched as he strode out of the potions classroom, leaving her blankly staring after him.

"You must be a special girl," Slughorn said suddenly, bringing her attention back to him.

"S-Sir?" Hermione asked, blinking as she looked at a smiling Slughorn.

"Tom has never had a girlfriend," Slughorn said thoughtfully, "I can't imagine why, with looks and brains like him…I was simply saying you must be a very special girl to him. And don't worry about him leaving without you Dear, he was simply embarrassed!"

"C-Could you not tell anyone, Sir?" Hermione said, gulping as she remembered how big of a mouth Slughorn had. She cringed at the thought of people talking about how Riddle had her pinned to the desk snogging the daylights out of her…and for once, the rumors would be true.

"Of course I won't!" Slughorn said, "What happened in here stays in here! I'd never gossip about my two favorite students! And of course, please don't tell anyone I said that!"

In spite of herself, Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, Sir," She said kindly, "Have a good night, Professor."

"You too, my Dear, now off to bed with you!" He said brightly, waving her out the door.

Hermione waved as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. She couldn't get over the nagging feeling she had forgotten something as she walked down the hallway.

She paused as it hit her.

'_He still has my wand!' _

Groaning, Hermione dragged herself towards Ravenclaw tower, determined to go to sleep and forgot the entire afternoon.

In her haste, she never noticed the dark eyes that followed her movements from behind a tapestry.

* * *

**A/N: *Falls over* This chapter was hard for me. I'm not sure why, but I just struggled through it all day. Ah, well, you know what to do! Thank you for reading, of course : )**


End file.
